How One Direction Fell In Love With Ally Dawson
by the-auslly-shipper
Summary: What happens when Cheetah Beat has a "Spend a day with One Direction" contest? What will happen when the 5 band members fall instantly in love with Ally? Bad summary but I am trying my best to make it a great story. I do not own anything. ALSO IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC DO NOT READ FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. :) ENJOY IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN :) To be continued on Wattpad.
1. One Contest & One Direction

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So lately I have read two 1D and A&A Mash ups/crossovers and I fell in love with them! **

**I had to write a fan fiction myself. Also I am the author for CeCe and Logan: Kidnapped, I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long... I've posted chapter 3. Anyway, you guys will probably notice I try to update every day because I hate waiting on chapters and I'm addicted to this site, so yea Enjoy!**

**I do appreciate any suggestions or tips, I don't mind when you guys speak your minds, so if you guys hate it PM me on how you guys think I can make it better. **

**I do not own ANYTHING you recognize such as Austin & Ally or its characters, I own nothing but the plot and maybe if I have some OC's. **

**Again, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Contest & One Direction**

**Megan's P.O.V.**

My editor has been yelling at me again, something about a new contest that will be epic! Okay, c'mon Megan think, so Justin Bieber is on his Believe Tour, Selena Gomez is filming a new movie, Cody Simpson is doing promotions with different companies, I know! ONE DIRECTION! THE 5 MOST PERFECT GUYS IN THE PLANET! I need to text my editor what she thinks. A few moments she replies 'Best Idea Evah!', smiling to myself, its time to call up the 5 cuties. Beep Beep Beep! Finally its calling! 'Hello?' Answers Louis with his cute accent, 'Hey Louis, Its Megan Simms, I was wondering if you and the guys would like to do a spend a day with One Direction' Louis chuckled lightly at something one of the guys said, and replied to my offer 'Megan darling, its been a while hasn't it, how are you, anyway the guys and I would be love to have a day with a friend, count us in, we just need to know the date of the event' My heart raced in happiness, finally a contest! I smiled a bit thinking about me and the boy's relationship, it was like old friends 'Louis I'm good thank you, and its so AWE-SOME you guys can participate! Anyway we're gonna wait a few weeks to see who wins the contest, the way that you win is that we have to find the biggest Directioner, they would have to send in a picture of themselves wearing the most possible 1D gear, and you guys pick the winner, the winner can bring 3 other friends with them. Sound cool?' I suggested waiting for a reply, until Louis finally responded 'Love it poppet! As usual Megan, your ideas are brilliant! So when can we choose the winner to the contest?' I giggled at how he always called me "poppet", I thought it was sweet. 'Louis, I think after we announce the contest, I'll call you guys and you guys can come over to our studio and choose!' I smiled at my well thought plan 'Poppet you are truly brilliant! Its a plan, later poppet!' And with that I hung up. This was going to be an awesome contest!

* * *

**1 week later**

**Trish's P.O.V**:

As every other weekday afternoon, I sat on the counter of Ally's store 'Sonic Boom' reading my Cheetah Beat magazine until suddenly I almost fainted. I read the article infront of me announcing a new contest to spend a day with One Direction! My favorite band! I carefully read the instructions so I wouldn't miss a detail on how to win. Me and Ally could totally win this thing! Just as on cue my best friend Ally came in and told me to get off of the counter. Ally was wearing a light green dress with black strips going horizontally. Her blond dip dye matched perfectly with her new mature look. I practically shouted in her ears "ALLY DO YOU WANNA MEET ONE DIRECTION? WE CAN WIN THIS CONTEST FOR SURE!" Ally's confused suddenly became an excited smile. Both of us were screaming in happiness while customers walked out with a weird look on their face. Austin and Dez walked in with confused faces. Ally and I giggled and explained to Austin and Dez the contest. Ally was more a fan than I was, but she was just as excited about this as I was. We all decided that if Ally and I both sent separate submissions, we would have double the chances to win. We would go shopping later so we could buy everything involving One Direction. There is no way possible we could loose. And if we did meet One Direction, it would be great publicity for Austin and now Ally too.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

So I walk into Sonic Boom just to see Ally and Trish jumping up and down screaming like they just met their idols. Speaking of which, looks like I might meet those idols of theirs, the girls managed to get me and Dez involved in this, not that I'm bothered by it, I like One Direction's music, but you know I'm NOT obsessed like every other teenage girl on this planet is. Right now the girls, Dez and I are going to buy some 1D EVERYTHING, and I'm pretty sure they are going to spend more money on this contest then their prom dresses for next year. I'm only okay with this because lets face it, Ally is head over heals in love with each and everyone of those guys, but she told me her favorite is Niall because of his beautiful eyes. Like hey, my eyes are beautiful too! You may say that I'm a bit jealous but I'm not, I'm just upset that Ally is spending more time thinking about how "SEXY!" he is, than thinking of how sweet, and loving I am. Like c'mon Ally, I'm right here, you don't need an Irish boy just to know the same thing but better is standing right infront of you. I drifted into the thoughts of my own, just seeing Ally smile and laugh like there was no tomorrow, it made me feel better. Ally when are you going to realize that I am head over heals, madly in love with you?

After several hours, Ally and Trish had bought the entire store basically of only One Direction items. Tomorrow Ally and Trish would sent in their application and picture. After this long day, it is physically impossible for them not to win, if they don't, then that was 4 hours of my life I will never get back.

* * *

One month after the contest has been announced, and One Direction must pic a winner tomorrow.

**One Direction's P.O.V**

"Alright Lads, so Megan called this morning, and tomorrow we are going to choose the contest winners. They have over 10 thousand responses so we are going to have a big day..." Louis explained the plan

Zayn, Niall and Harry looked like they would die of how many responses they could possibly get. Liam just sat there expecting the un-expected.

"Anyway lads, we should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day" Liam responded

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

OH MY GOODNESS! THEY ARE PICKING THE WINNERS TOMORROW AND POSTING THE TWITING THE WINNER TOMORROW! I AM SO NERVOUS WHAT IF I DON'T WIN? NO I CANNOT THINK LIKE THAT. AUSTIN, TRISH, DEZ AND I ARE GOING TO MEET THEM! I CAN FEEL IT!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My phone buzzed as I saw my best friend Austin's name pop up with a text.

"Ally, they're gonna announce the winners tomorrow, you excited?" I read Austin's text.

I quickly responded

"Yea! I hope we win, I would be so disappointed if we don't ;( "

"Ally, don't worry, we will win. I know, I can feel it in my guts we are, and if not, well you just spent like over 500$ over One Direction stuff" He replied, I giggled at the last part, I replied right after reading the text

"Haha. Come hang out with me tomorrow kk? I have to go now, its getting late, Bye Austin :) "

"Later Ally-Gator ;) "

I slowly slipped out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Since my teeth had already been brushed from over an hour ago and I had already removed my makeup,all that was left was to go to sleep.

As I closed my eyes, all I could think of was how it would feel like to win. The thought of finally getting to meet my idols just put a wide smile on my face. I wonder how Austin would feel if I were with One Direction, alone with Niall with his bright blonde hair, and his beautiful loving blue eyes. A girl could just melt at the mere presence of him.

Somewhere while thinking about Niall, I fell in to a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**One Direction's P.O.V (Niall's P.O.V) **

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. We all groaned at the sound of Liam's stupid phone going off at 5 AM as he received a bloody phone call. He didn't even have the decency get up quickly and take the call, he simply lazily got out of bed and picked up his phone. In the process of yawning, Liam answered to the person on the other line, his eyes widened as the person kept talking, Liam finally responded saying "Thanks **Megan**," making us all get up as Liam spoke her name and continued talking "Of course we can make it there in half an hour, Thanks again for calling, bye bye" Liam quickly hung up as he was putting on some jeans and a plaid shirt, the lads and I were quickly getting dressed as we rapidly brushed our teeth and put on some cologne. Even if we were meeting a 10 year old girl, doesn't mean we can't look and smell good at the same time. In less than ten minutes we were already on the way to Cheetah Beat studios to see who would win our famous contest. Hopefully we won't have to go back tomorrow, because then we would have to wake up at 5 AM AGAIN! Hopefully it won't take too long to chose, I mean how many girls could possibly have entered our contest right?

Several minutes later, we pulled up at Cheetah Beat studios and saw Megan standing out of the building with her camera and usual flashy outfits. She had her usual heart warming smile and greeted us as we stepped outside of the car. "Hey boys! Miss me?" Megan questioned us as she unexpectedly snapped a picture of us, and as usual blinding us for several seconds. We all chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace. I decided it was my turn to talk "Hey Shorty! We did miss you" I smiled as I always called her that. She giggled and invited us in. As we stepped into the colorful studio filled with people working on computers, or editing the pictures, or simply editing their articles, Megan brought us into a private room with fluffy pink couches and teddy bears all over the room, this must have been her office. "So, since we figured choosing 1 girl out of thousands would be hard, we picked 5 girls who had the most 1D gear, and you guys decide who gets to be the lucky girl. Now I know you guys must be wondering why I called you guys in so early, well one so we can get this over with, and second I want a photo shoot of you guys working here in my office, and you know a regular interview with pictures. The usual. Okay so here are the options. Number One: Her name is Brooklyn Sammuels" Megan explained, pointing at the first girl's picture. She had brown dark hair, a big nice smile and beautiful eyes. The only thing I didn't like about her was that she was showing off WAY too much cleavage. So for me personally I thought no. Megan quickly grabbed the second picture of a latina looking girl who looked short, but had a pretty smile and cool curly hair. "This is the second option, her name is Trish De La Rosa, she happens to be a friend of mine" Megan placed the first and second options in front of us as we waited for the next option. "Next for third option we have Daniella Parks" she was a younger looking gal, like around 14, she had black hair that flowed like a river, grey eyes and a okay smile. "For our fourth option, we have miss Jacqueline Rose" She was a tall girl, with dark skin and had a sweet smile. "And finally for our fifth and final option we have miss Ally Dawson who is also a friend of mine" This Ally girl, she made my heart skip a beat by her beauty. She had wavy brown hair with blonde at the tips, her brown eyes made her seem sweet and fragile, her smile gave the feeling that she was shy but funny, and kind. I had my vote! Miss Ally Dawson. " I VOTE FOR ALLY DAWSON!" the five of us voted at the same time. We chuckled as we all thought the same girl. Ally Dawson. Megan smiled and pulled the four other pictures out of the way. "So I see there is no need for a recount! The girl who one this contest is miss Ally Dawson!" Megan snapped a picture of us as she walked out. We were now alone as I turned around to the lads "DIBS ON ALLY DAWSON!" I shouted rapidly. Haha suckers! "Niall, we're not doing dibs, she has too choose, because a girl like that needs to choose between 3 awesome guys like us!" Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone. We all looked at out curly headed friend in utter confusion, Zayn replied "Harry, there are 5 of us... and 2 of us have girlfriends" Harry quickly responded "Yea, but Louis has a girlfriend, and so do you Zayn. Leaving us 3 boys single and available!" Harry chuckled in the end. He had a point however. Megan walked in with her phone by her ear talking to someone. Megan started talking on her phone "Alright Ally, calm 'll be meeting One Direction tomorrow at Sonic Boom with I'm guessing Trish, Austin and Dez as your 3 guests" Megan giggled as Ally responded on the phone. Megan said her goodbye and told Ally to meet us at Sonic Boom, I think it was. Ah, Ally, even her name sounds perfect. I wonder what she's like, well for one thing I can tell she likes good music.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It was pretty early in the morning, but as always I was an early riser. I took a quick shower, and quickly dried off my body. I chose a pair of black jeans, and a navy blue and white polka dots top. I curled my hair a bit as I always did. Then applied some light makeup such as eyeliner and mascara. Just as I walked out of the pink bathroom, I saw my phone ring. To my surprise it was Megan, maybe she wanted to do another interview for Austin, or even me. Because I finally got over my stage fright. I answered the phone rapidly to hear Megan squealing on the other line "ALLY! HEY! HOW ARE YOU? I HAVE TOTES AMAZ NEWS FOR YOU!" As always Megan was her happy excited self, even over the phone. "Hi Megan, I'm fine and you? And whats this news you have for me?" I quickly replied a sounding a bit too excited. "Ally, are you sitting? Because I don't want you to die or faint" Megan warned but still sounded excited. Now I was really eager to find out what was the big news, "Yes I am sitting down, well now I am, c'mon tell me this news before I die of eagerness" I demanded. "Okay, the big news is, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF THE ONE DIRECTION CONTEST! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MEETING ONE DIRECTION WITH 3 GUESTS!" Megan finally said, after the words "you are the winner" I was jumping up and down squealing in happiness and excitement. I couldn't stop smiling. I was practically yelling to the phone! "ARE YOU KIDDING? OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO EXCITED! OH MY GOODNESS! WHEN CAN I MEET THEM? I CANNOT WAIT! I CANNOT BELIEVE I WON!" I squealed like a fangirl. "Alright Ally, calm down. You'll be meeting One Direction tomorrow at Sonic Boom with I'm guessing Trish, Austin and Dez as your 3 guests." Megan stated, I was finally breathing properly, and I finally responded "Okay Megan, I'll go tell the others. Thank you so much!"

* * *

**A/N: Well Ladies & Gents, thats chapter 1, I'll try and update every few days, but I will try no more than a week of waiting, the thing is that I am writing 2 other stories, I'm keeping The Mermaid and the Vamp a one shot, and CeCe and Logan:Kidnapped, will most likely be finished next week. I'll work super hard on the last chapter of CeCe and Logan, kay? Awesome guys! Bye**

**the-auslly-shipper out!**


	2. News & Shopping!

**WOWOWOWOWOW! Its only been a matter of hours and I got so many follows and reviews! Thanks Everyone, it really warms my heart. (: **

**Okay we'll here is the chapter, I am sorry if it sucks, but here goes**

**BTW; I do not own anything you recognize or any Austin & Ally characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Ally's P.O.V**

Oh my goodness! Its been a 5 minutes since Megan called! Oh my pickles! I hope I wasn't dreaming. Quickly I pinched myself and felt utter pain, so nope I wasn't dreaming! Okay first things first, I have to call a team Austin meeting before the One Direction boys tweet to me! I'll call Austin and tell him to tell Dez that we're going to meet in Sonic Boom, so then I can tell them. I'll call Trish right after. Okay here goes nothing, BE COOL ALLY! TRY AND NOT BLURT OUT THE NEWS! I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Austin's number. RING! Oh my goodness I can't even describe how excited I am! I was snapped out of my thoughts by Austin's sleepy voice, "Hello? Ally is this you?" He asked over the phone sounding very concerned, I couldn't help but blush at how sexy his voice was, I just remembered Austin doesn't normally wake up on weekends very early unless I or someone was either hurt or needed his help. "Yes Austin its me," I started a sounding a bit annoyed but I shook it off, just as I was cut off by Austin saying "Alls, are you hurt? Are you seeing a bright white light? ALLY DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!" Austin was super worried, I couldn't help but giggle at his concern. "Austin, I'm fine, I actually called you because I have an announcement for Team Austin, I was wondering if you could tell Dez to meet us at Sonic Boom at say 10 ish?" I replied, I heard Austin sigh in relief after I said I was fine. Him and his overprotectiveness honestly. "Ally, you know that only for you I would wake up at 6 AM, so don't scare me like that, and yes I will tell Dez to meet us, there, does Trish know yet?" Austin answered. It was my turn to talk now, "Aw Austin, you seriously would wake up so early for me?" I asked sarcastically, then continued "And no, Trish does not know yet, I'm going to tell her as soon as we are done the conversation. So I'm guessing that's now, Bye Austin" I finished. "Bye Alls" He replied, as we hung up.

Alright, that went well, I can't believe I actually held in my excitement for one single 5 minute phone call! Wow will power! I never knew. Alright, time to talk to Trish, she'll freak out when I tell her at the Team Austin meeting! I searched in my favorites, and found Trish right after Austin, I quickly dialed her number. I needed to sound cool and relaxed, to do so I had to take a few deep breathes right before Trish answered. "Hello?" I'm assuming Trish was sleeping also, she had her cranky sleepy voice, "Trish! Its Ally, I just wanted to tell you there's a Team Austin meeting at around 10 AM, its at Sonic Boom, and try not to be late alright?" I just went straight to the point. She didn't like my last part but agreed. After out little chit chat, I hung up as I walked down the stairs to eat some breakfast. I saw on the top of the counter there was a note, from my dad saying he had to leave for another convention, for a pizza convention? Seriously dad? Oh my goodness, and he says he the minimum is a good 2 weeks. Oh well, home alone for 2 weeks, the good thing is, I can have as many sleepovers as I want with Trish. And even with Austin and Dez! I quickly grabbed a pre-toasted beagle (Thank you dad!), and put lots of cream cheese on it! Deciding I would eat it on the way to work, I put it in a plastic sandwich bag, while getting my purse and made sure all of my money was in there, just in case if I wanted to buy my lunch at the mall. I quickly glanced at the clock and to my surprise it was already 9! Wow, who knew fangirling could take so much time, **(A/N: I Did)** I dashed into my Mazda, and drove off.

*20 TO 30 MINUTES LATER*

I finally pulled up to the Miami Mall parking lot, where there weren't that many people as usual. Without any hurry, I walked towards my dad's music store. To my surprise, there were costumers, inside of my store. Who Opened The Store?! I zoomed pasted the people and found the counter, I sighed just as I recognized the face behind the counter. Austin, I suddenly remembered he had a spare key, in case if my dad was out of town and I was running late. The only thing, was that today I did not call for Austin, he just came, at his own will, thats not normal. He either broke something, or needs money, or needs a favor, unless he's actually working to be nice, nah! That's not it. "Hey Austin" I surprised him, he jumped a little at his name, but once he turned around he gave me a heart warming smile. I felt myself blush a little bit, but quickly hid it by turning around to "help" a costumer. I couldn't let him find out that I liked him, because he probably doesn't even feel the same way.

"So Ally, you're probably wondering why I'm here so early" Austin started when the store was empty, but its not like it was packed before, there were only girls however, because Austin was working. What girl wouldn't want to spend some time with him? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Austin waving his hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry what was that?" I gave him an apologetic glace. Austin responded by giving me a forgiving smile as he continued "I said, that you're probably wondering why I am here so early, but don't worry, I did not break anything, or I don't need to borrow some of your money Alls, I just came here because. You woke me up so early, and I had nothing better to do, I thought I would just help out at your work. I hope you don't mind" Austin finished, with a sweet smile. I couldn't help but think how cute that is. I smiled widely as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The blonde rockstar returned my hug by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank You" I whispered in his ears during out hug. With my gratitude said, he pulled me even closer. I rested my head on his shoulder; we stud there for about 5 minutes, until I lifted my head to look deep into his caring brown eyes. I felt both of us leaning in, our eyes never breaking apart. We leaned until our foreheads touched each other. Just as I knew my dreams were about to come true, Dez and Trish walked in. Thanks Guys.

"Ally, we're here for the Team Austin & ALLY, meeting" Trish confirmed. Ever since I got over my stage fright, Trish has been calling it Team Austin & Ally. "Alright so I have big news people! But I think we should just head out to the practice room while I give out the announcement. Just let me put the closed sign for now" I instructed. The three other members of Team Austin did as they were told, as I closed the store for a while. How am I going to tell them the best announcement of our lives? Oh well, I'll wing it. I started to feel the fangirling mode go on, it got more crazier each step of the stair case I took. Just as I walked in, I saw the three laughing at something, they noticed I walked in smiling like a maniac, they all looked worried for some reason. "Alright Ally, we're all here, whats the BIG news? Is it that you secretly own a pet panda, because if it is, I want him!" Dez stated, it wasn't much of a question, more of an instruction. "No, that's not it, but first for all of our sakes, Trish, I want you to sit down and take deep breathes" I eagerly told Trish; at first Trish was a bit confused but did as she was told. "Alright the big news is, I WON THE ONE DIRECTION CONTEST! AND YOU GUYS ARE MEETING THEM TOO!" I squealed, Trish and I were holding hands jumping up and down, while Dez was happy for us, and for some reason Austin was smiling proud.

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V.**

OH MY GOODNESS! ALLY JUST TOLD ME THE BEST NEWS OF MY LIFE! I AM GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION! BUT WHEN? WHERE? THESE ARE SOME GOOD QUESTIONS I SHOULD BE ASKING. I suddenly stopped jumping, but I kept smiling, my heart was about to explode. "Ally?Where and when are we meeting my future husbands?" I asked half joking, and half truthfully. Ally smirked as she replied "we're meeting MY future husbands tomorrow, here at Sonic Boom!" Ally squealed, as we went back to jumping up and down like 5 year old girls. "Oh my goodness! I cannot wait until tomorrow! ALLY WE HAVE TO BUY SOME CUTE OUTFITS!" I demanded. Ally nodded her head in agreement! Yay, we can go shopping for some news outfits, I'm torn between getting some One Direction clothes or cute outfits so when we meet them we can make a good impression. Life is so hard! Oh well we'll get the bozo and blondie to help us choose. For now we have to go, Ally's work can wait!

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I knew we would win! And now we have to go shopping for "cute outfits"! Yay! (Notice my sarcasm) great! Now I have to meet 5 guys that Ally is in love with. This is going to be a fun day! More shopping! Maybe I can make Ally jealous, maybe I'll meet a cute girl and get over Ally, I don't think that's how it works. Oh well, we can try, at least I'll have Dez in to talk to.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

This is so cool! I'm going to meet One Direction! I better close the store for the day, ain't nobody got time to work when you're going to meet you're idols tomorrow! "C'mon guys! Lets go first to Forever 21, then we can go to Pink in case if we need somethings, then we can go to Charlotte Russe, then we can go the Louis Vuitton new store! This is so much fun!" I said eagerly. Trish was already dragging the guys out the door, just as I closed the store. Today will be spent shopping! I wonder what the guys will think of our outfits. Oh well who cares.

*Approximately 9 hours later*

"Why do girls like to take forever to shop?" Austin and Dez asked at the same time, just as they complained, they did their special hand shake. "Austin, its because beauty takes patience, like if we didn't take forever, we probably wouldn't look as hot as we do" Trish said sounding a bit too self centered. I simply rolled my eyes. Austin and Dez seemed to understand the way Trish explained it. I checked my phone as I realized the time! It was already 5, I had bought the cutest white tiger top with some skin tight black long leggings. While Trish had gotten a orange/red top with white polka dots, and black leggings to top it off. Suddenly my phone was ringing and to my surprise it was Megan I quickly answered with :"Hello? Megan?"I questioned "Hello Ally, I have to confirm what time you want the guys to come over, you choose, they have zero plans for tomorrow so what ever time is good" Megan firmly replied. I was freaking out on the inside "Uh Megan can you give me a minute to think about it? I have to talk to Team Austin about the time, I'll be right back" I politely reasoned "Alright, I'll just wait here then" Megan awkwardly replied. I placed my empty hand on my phone as I talked to Team Austin, we all agreed the more time the better, so we decided that we would meet them here at 7 Am until what ever time we decide! "Okay Megan? We decided on what time to meet them at, tell them to meet us at Sonic Boom at 7 Am" I confirmed, "Alright, I'll tell the guys, and you better watch out Ally!" Megan warned, I was suddenly worried because I didn't know what was going on, "W-what, w-why?" I stuttered my questions, "Oh watch out, the guys are probably going to fight between each other, but for the reasons you may or may not believe, let me just say you might have 5 secret admirers, or even 6" Megan giggled into the phone, she had me really lost, its impossible I have 6 secret admirers. Its simply imposible.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it ladies and gents, chapter 2! I didn't quite know what to do in this chapter. For sure One Direction will be in the next chapter!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**the-auslly-shipper out!**


	3. Break Ups, Meetings, Flirting & Larry?

**A/N: Hello Luvlies! Anyway, so here is chapter 3. I do not own anything you recognize. NOTHING! RIEN! NADA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Beep! Beep! My stupid alarm clock woke me up at 5 AM, I was just about to go back to sleep when I remembered that I was going to meet One Direction today. I squealed as I jumped on my bed. Suddenly, I remembered Trish stayed over, just as I started to squeal she was up faster than a speed racer wins a race. She rapidly made the connection to my squealing, as she too started squealing, we were both on my bed jumping up and down while holding hands and squealing as if we were 5 year old girls. "Oh my goodness, in only a few short hours we'll be meeting our future husbands! I call marrying Liam and Zayn, and Harry!" Trish squealed, thinking about her little fantasy. "I call Louis and Niall! I wonder what Niall's adorable accent sounds in real life! I bet its so cute! Oh my goodness, and I wonder what his eyes look in real life, because in the posters they look grey or really pale blue, and Louis eyes look emerald green, but I'm sure they're either blue or grey. I'm not too sure. Either way, I'm going to find out, hey Trish, do you wanna have our weddings together with One Direction?" I finished off with a wink, half joking half truthfully. Trish chuckled as she replied "Of course! Alright for real Ally, we have to get our selves ready because we're going to meet our husbands!I'll go take a shower, you can get yourself some breakfast, then I will get ready while you shower, and I will do your makeup and hair alright? I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Trish declared. And with that said she was off, I dashed down stairs, until I reached the kitchen. Once I arrived to the kitchen I prepared myself some Lucky Charms, my favorite kind of cereal. Just as I opened up the fridge, I realized I was singing one of my favorite tunes, Double Take, I loved the way Austin sang it however.

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take.

It had always been one of my favorite songs, but not because I wrote it, but because it was one of the reasons as to why Austin and I became partners, and best friends. I quickly ate my cereal, as I checked my phone in case I had received any phone calls from my dad over the night. Zero new calls, and zero text messages. Just as I finished my cereal and placed the bowl and the spoon into the sink, I heard the water stop. Meaning Trish just finished with the shower, I better give her some time to get ready. Slowly I galloped into the living room where I turned on the tv where I was watching a previously recorded interview, and to my surprise, One Direction were there! "So, lets cut to the chase, you guys are young boys, are there any lucky girls who you have some crushes on?" the lady interviewing them asked, all 5 guys's eyes widened at the question. Niall even went a little pink. Liam was first to answer out of the 5, "Well, you see, we all fancy a girl we haven't even met yet, we've only ever seen her in a image, the only thing we know other than how beautiful she is, is her name. Thats about it, but you see there is a problem, Louis and Zayn both have girlfriends. Its quite complicated, but nothing's going on with her involving us" he somewhat explained looking into the camera, then looking back at the lady. The lady interviewing knew something juicy was happening, you could tell by the way her eyes widened in excitement "Well it would seem there is a lucky girl out there who has all 5 of the boys drooling over her! You heard this first here, I am Linda, from Hollywood News! Join us next week where Justin Bieber tells us how his life is better off WITHOUT Selena!" The blonde host finished off. I turned off the tv with envy, there's a girl out there who has all of MY boys at her finger tips. Oh well at least they would be happy liking her. Just as I got up to check on Trish, I watched my best friend walk down stairs in her new outfit and some nice mascara. Her hair was perfectly curled and she looked fantastic, totally ready to meet our idols! "Trish! Oh my goodness, I hope you don't steal all of the boys from me, you look great Trish! Well I better go take a shower. Oh, and can you do me a favor and call Austin and Dez, make sure they don't come late! Be back in 15!" I asked, as I walked up, Trish nodded in agreement. As I slowly walked up, I started singing to chorus to my favorite One Direction song, Last First Kiss. **(A/N: My fav 1D song is Rock Me... and I want)**

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I did as I was told, but it would be hard to get Austin and the bozo up early, they normally don't even wake up early for school. But Dez likes them, and Austin well he likes their music but he's not a big fan of them. I dialed Austin's number first since he knows Ally loves them, he will do it for Ally only. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! C'mon boy, answer the phone! "Hello?" Austin asked quite annoyed. I simply rolled my eyes, "Look Austin, I'm going to be straight up on you, Ally is counting on you to BE on TIME, so get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready into some nice clothes! Alright! I expect you to be at Sonic Boom before 6:30, we are meeting there at that time, you have about an hour, so GO!" I firmly commanded. "Yes Ma'am! Should I pick you guys up? Or do you guys already have a ride? Because, I'm already picking up Dez, so we can carpool" I considered his offer and gladly accepted, "Sure, pick us up at around 6 AM, or is that too early for you and the bozo?" I harshly questioned Austin. He awkwardly answered "No! Its not! We'll be there at 6!", however I knew it was too early for them. "Whatever, I repeat, DO NOT BE LATE!" I hung up after that, not waiting for a response.

I rapidly dialed Dez's phone number "Trish, for the last time, I will not give you some money!" Dez yelled into the phone, sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. "Dez, I didn't call you for that, and besides, I have a job, but I'm probably going to get fired like in a few days. Anyway, I called you to make sure you get up, because you and Austin are picking Ally and I up, we're going to be at Sonic Boom at around 6:30, so we can be there when One Direction are there! So get ready! Now! Okay DO NOT BE LATE!" I made sure he got the message. Now time for some break fast!

* * *

**One Direction's P.O.V. (Louis's P.O.V)**

BEEP BEEP! Bloody alarm clock! Wait a tick, we are meeting Ally Dawson today! Oh Lord, I better get the lads awake! "LADS!" I shouted, loud enough however for all of the sleepy heads to wake up. Niall fell off of his bed, and quickly shook it off. "Its 5:30 AM Lou, unless the hotel is on fire, I am going back to sleep" A very sleepy Harry complained. "Hazz, we are meeting the lovely Ally Dawson along with her friends today!" I replied to the poor tired boy, I told him not to look at pictures of cats on Tumblr last night! As soon as I said Ally, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Harry were all up! Wow, this girl has a real power over us! But no, I am dedicated to my girlfriend! And Hazza! **(A/N: Any Larry shippers out there? Holla at me ;)haha! Now back to the story) **

Zayn zoomed into the bathroom, with his towel and his clothes. "I'M IN NEXT!" I called out to the boys, "I SECOND!" Harry semi shouted due to his fatigue, but he had to ignore me! "I'm going third!" Liam topped, leaving Nialler with the cold water. Niall sighed as he lost the game! Next time Nialler, just be quicker! "Why do I always get the cold water? Because of you four, I forgot what warm water feels like" Niall joked, he was always the second one or third, but never first, that was always Zayn, he loved being clean.

I took a glance at my phone as I saw a message from my wonderful girlfriend, Eleanor Clader. I quickly read the message as tears formed into my eyes, the message read "Lou, I'm sorry, but someone told me you fancy someone else, I suppose you've moved on from me, I understand, somethings just weren't ment to be. I hope she knows the kind of silly and fun person you are. It pains me to say that I guess this is it. I love you, but you don't feel the same. We're done" My heart shattered into a million pieces, my angel thought I fancied another, sure I thought Ally was beautiful, but no where comparable to Eleanor, she's perfect, the way I can be myself around her, she made me feel complete. Now I just feel empty. "Lou are you alright?" Harry asked quite concerned. I couldn't even breathe anymore. I tossed my cell phone on to the ground as I fell back on my bed, while my hands covered my eyes. I couldn't let the lads see me cry, I was usually the crazy loud leader. Now, I was the depressed, sad friend. Harry checked my phone, he quickly read the message. I could tell he felt sorry for me, he looked at me with his big green eyes, telling me he was sorry. His arms opened up for a hug, I gladly accepted, I sobbed quietly on his shoulder. Harry rubbed his arms my back, showing me, he was there for me. "Lou, she thinks you don't love her anymore, you need to prove her wrong!" Harry advised, I shook my head no, "Hazz, this just proves she doesn't trust me, I knew she didn't trust me, but I never thought she would think I would bloody cheat on her" I chocked through my tears. "Well Lou, now you're back on the market, meaning you still have a chance with Ally!" Harry winked at me. Now only Zayn couldn't have her. Well then, may the best man win!In other words; Meaning me.

Harry quickly wiped away my last remaining tear, as he slowly kissed me on the cheek. Alright, so there were some perks of being single now. Several seconds later, Zayn came out of the bathroom with his clothes and hair perfectly styled, as usual. I took all of my personal belongings as I entered the bathroom. No more tears after this. No, if she didn't trust me, I'll make sure, my next love will know I could never cheat on her!

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

So I was awoken at 5 AM, to meet 5 guys whom Ally is in love with. I could be sleeping right now, but only Ally can make me be ready at 6 AM and having to pick up Dez and the girls. Its currently 5:45, and I have to be at Sonic Boom at around 6:30, oh well, better go pick up Dez and the girls, I'll get break fast on the way there. Oh, the things I do for Ally.

I hopped into my car, as I turned on the radio. I chuckled as I heard what was playing, 'Heard It On The Radio', the song Ally and I spent so much trouble to write it and get on the radio.

Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show

I pulled up by Dez's house as I saw him drinking some coffee and already waiting outside for me. He was clearly half asleep, because the only time Dez drank coffee was when he was tired, his hyper-self just comes naturally.

He opened up the passengers seat as he stepped in. "The things you talk me into for Ally" Dez simply complained. "Tell me about it" I finished. We drove in utter silence until Dez and I's favorite song came on, Cinema by Skrillex, we danced in the car. The song came to an end just as we pulled up on Ally's drive way. "Wait here, I'm going to get the girls. They better be ready, if not I'm going to die!" I complained. Without any hurry, I stepped on Ally's porch as I rang the door bell, both Trish and Ally opened the door screaming " YOU'RE LATE!" I raised my hands in defense, I glanced at my watch and I was as a fact late, by 2 minutes, wow these girls really want to meet One Direction! "C'mon lets just go before we're late to the store!" I complained, until I noticed how beautiful Ally looked in the shirt she bought yesterday. It really brought out the color of her eyes.

*30 minutes later*

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Oh my goodness! I'm about to meet my idols in less than half an hour! BREATHE ALLYSON! BREATHE! Make sure you act cool! Ring Ring Ring! My phone suddenly went off. "Hello?" I asked, "Ally dear, Megan here! The boys are on their way! Lets just say, they are all pretty excited, did you hear about Louis Tomlinson's break up with Eleanor Clader? They broke up, due to the fact that he likes someone! According to him, she didn't trust him, but now he's back on the market, so be prepared for all the flirting thats going to happen! See you later, oh and tell Austin that I want a photo shoot with you and him for the cover of next months issue of Cheetah Beat, Have fun! Bye!" And with that said, Megan hung up. Wait, did she say Louis is single? YAY! AND SO IS NIALL! OH MY GOODNESS MY LIFE IS SO PERFECT RIGHT NOW! "Ally, One Direction is going to walk in through that door in a matter of seconds, can you believe our dreams are finally coming true!" Trish tried her best to stay calm as she said those words, but failed miserably. I couldn't blame her, we we're about to meet the love of our lives. "I know right! Okay Trish we have to stay calm!" I stuttered, trying my best to keep my inner fan girl calmed down. Trish and I held our hands tight as we took deep breathes. Trying to relax. I didn't even realize Dez and Austin were there until Dez knocked over a set of trumpets. Dez kinda gave it away by the guilty face I could read all over his face. I gave him a disappointed look as they helped me pick it up. Once it was all cleaned up, Trish squealed as the door opened. I froze, knowing exactly who was there without turning around. "Hello, we are looking for Ally Dawson, the winner of the Cheetah Beat contest." Harry Styles asked. I literally stopped breathing for a matter of seconds, until Austin looked into my eyes and told me to breathe and talk to them. Slowly, I turned around, as I faced my dreams. THEY WERE REALLY THERE! BREATHE! BREATHE!

"H-hi, I'm Ally Dawson! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I started slow, but immediately started squealing, as I ran up to hug them. I hugged Niall first, he smelled like cologne, he was wearing a white tang top with blue jeans and a black snap back. He smiled sweetly as he held his hand out to me saying "Hello, I'm Niall Horan. But you can call me Nialler" He winked at me at the end as I shook his hand. I couldn't help but giggle. Harry snorted as he pushed himself infront of Niall, "Hello gorgeous, I'm Harry Styles, call me Hazz, or your future husband, which ever is fine" He smirked as my blush went into a deeper shade of pink, I grinned widely, just as I shook Harry's hand, he was shoved to the back where Liam was next "Oh my God, you're more beautiful in real life! By the way I'm Liam, also known as Daddy Direction, you can call me Liam however, I have no special nickname, you can give me one however" He pouted adorably as he explained not having a nickname. A very happy Zayn came as he smiled "I'm Zayn Malik, but I have a girlfriend, so no flirty flirty, I know that will be hard with my charming good looks" Zayn winked as I playfully rolled my eyes. Suddenly a very sad Louis appeared "Hello Ally, I'm Louis William Tomlinson, also known as single Tomlinson now because my ex girlfriend didn't trust me" his eyes formed tears as strongly held them back. Suddenly a single tear dropped as Louis started to sob while Harry patted his back. "Oh my goodness, come here" I offered my arms out to him. Louis hesitated at first, but quickly gave in. I wrapped my arms around his waist making sure he knew I was there for him. He was taller than me, but he managed to rest his head on mine. I quietly sang in his ears the song Austin and I sang at my mom's book release party, You Can Come To Me.

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

I finished the song as I rubbed my hand on his back. "Thanks Ally. I feel much better now" He whispered as he let his last tear fall. I quickly wiped it away, as he gave me a small smile. "Anyway, boys these are my friends, that's Trish, your second biggest Directioner after me" I said while I pointed at Trish, my side never leaving Louis. They all waved at her, as she fainted. Luckily Dez was there to catch her fall. "Don't mind her, she does this all the time!" Dez pointed out. "He's Dez, and I'm Austin Moon, Overnight internet sensation!" Austin showed off his dance moves as he finished responding to the boys. "Really? You're Austin Moon? No way! I saw you're video Double Take! It was brilliant, and then I saw this other video of you and Ally, singing a beautiful song. Do you write your own songs Austin?" Liam sounded quite interested. Austin chuckled as he loved being complimented "No, I don't write my own songs, I can't. Ally can however and she writes songs for me, she used to be really shy, but then she got over her stage fright and now she writes songs for herself as well, I honestly couldn't be more proud of her. As for Double Take, my best friend Dez directed it. He directs all our videos, and Trish over there, she manages us. Together we are Team Austin & Ally!" Austin explained proudly, I felt myself blush deeply Austin mentioned being so proud of me. "Incredible! Well Ally does write smashing songs! Does it take a long time to write a song? Tell me everything" Liam smiled at the end of his question, wow he was really into this.

Meanwhile, Dez managed to wake up Trish saying One Direction were going to sing a private concert just for the four of us. She was quite disappointed when she found out they weren't actually going to give her a private concert. Trish and Dez were talking with Niall, Zayn and Harry. Louis and I were just talking. We were talking about anything and everything, as if we were old buddies. We got to know each other, what we liked to do, our favorite foods. Our hobbies, everything. I didn't want to spend a lot of time here in Sonic Boom, so I decided why not go visit the rest of the mall?

"Alright everyone! I'm assuming you guys are all hungry, why not go down to Melody Diner and get some breakfast. I know poor sleepy Austin skipped breakfast because we all carpooled so, lets go get some food" I suggested, everyone seemed to agree, especially Austin. We exited Sonic Boom as I closed shop for the day. My dad was going to freak out if he finds out that I've been blowing off work for two days, we should really get more employees, but no dad is too cheap for Austin & Ally lead the way for One Direction, luckily, we had called Melody Diner, informing them to have 9 seats reserved for us. Little did they know One Direction would be at their restaurant!

As soon as we stepped into Melody Diner, I heard the squeals of Mindy, not because of One Direction, but because her "Dezy-cakes" had returned. Dez tried his best to hide, but failed miserably. After noticing Dez was there, she smiled widely at One Direction, because they were in her restaurant "Hey I'm Mindy, I'm the manager, I'll have Cassidy, Austin's old crushy-wushy to be your waitress." Austin's face completely lit up as Mindy sang "Cassidy". I thought she was on tour with her band! I suddenly recognized the blonde long hair. She quickly turned around, as if it were even possible, she got even prettier than she was last time. Austin was under a trance as his legs wobbled over towards Cassidy. I suddenly became very tense as Austin started to flirt with Cassidy. Louis and Niall noticed as they eyed me with concern. I shook it off as we were seated in a long table. Austin sat at the very edge where the waiters usual attend to the costumers, probably to flirt with Cassidy, ugh. Trish sat next to Austin. Zayn sat next to Trish, after Dez. Alone was siting Liam on the edge. On the other side was Louis, me, Niall and Harry. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes after we ordered. "So, Harry and Louis, is Larry Stylinson real?!" I asked eagerly, everyone's attention was on Harry and Louis. "Oh absolutely" Harry replied winking at Louis. Louis chuckled as he blushed, "I love you babe" Louis adressed to Harry. "Love you too Lou" Harry replied with an air kiss, as Louis "caught" the kiss.

*30 minutes later*

Our meals came slower than usual, and there was no one here! Probably because Austin and Cassidy were flirting so much. Trish and Dez were arguing about a silly subject such as a pizza topping. The One Direction boys were quite quiet except for Liam who was still fascinated by Austin and I's stories.

"So let me get this straight, you all went to the beach, Ally lost her song book, you all broke into a ice cream shop to retrieve the book, got arrested, then bailed out due to the concert and the officer wanted to live his dream? That must have been brilliant! I simply can't believe it!" Liam bewilderedly replied. Austin smirked "Oh yea, and then we got our song on the radio! Its all true! But I bet being the most famous boy band must come with some insane stories to tell!" Austin replied with the same fascination Liam had. "Believe it or not, we only had fun, but not crazy stories. We did however get lucky one day, When we were still on the X-Factor, we decided to go to the beach, unfortunately, BooBear stepped on a sea urchin. And we were at the judges house. We brought him to the emergency room, leaving him with his dad, we came back worried. We didn't know weather Louis would be alright or not, and as if the Gods heard our prayers, Louis came back, and we killed it on our performance! We were really lucky that BooBear was alright!" Liam explained. Austin was 100% mind blown, he couldn't believe that happened! Neither could I. We finally got the bill, and it was quite high, due to all those stupid Cha-cha chicken pie, Dez ordered.

I paid for the bill, but the boys offered to pay, but I couldn't let them pay, when I suggested to go to the diner. Zayn received a phone call with the ring tone "Wings" by Little Mix. According to the boys, it was the ringtone to his girlfriend's number, Perrie Edwards. Zayn left to be alone for a while during the call, we decided to wait for him. Once he came back, his eyes were filled with tears, as he knelled down burying his face in his hands. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Zayn's P.O.V.**

The lads, Team Austin & Ally and I walked out of Melody Diner, as I received a phone call from my amazing girlfriend. I walked away to be alone and talk to her, instead of the usual lovey dovey calls we usually had, this one was a sad dopey one!

"Hello? Perrie?" I asked, as I heard her sniff over the phone, she was crying! "Perrie, babe are you crying?Whats wrong?" I asked one hundred percent concerned. "Is she prettier than I am? Does she love you more than I do? Who is she?" Perrie questioned with sorrow. I was in utter confusion, "Per you've got it all wrong, I would never ever cheat on you! What gave such an idea?" I assured her, but she was stubborn "Well then why did Liam say all five of you fancy ANOTHER girl? Explain Zayn!" Her voice cracked, I'm going to kill Liam. "Pers, its nothing, I promise you! Even ask the rest of the lads. Please love, you have to believe me!" I exclaimed as I was about to break down in tears. "Alright Zayn, I believe you, but for now, I think its best that we take a break. You and I never get to see each other. I think we can restart when we our tours end and we can have a vacation, but until then, we're done for a while. I'm sorry, I do love you and I do believe you, its just I never see you. Try to understand, its hard for me" Perrie finished. I couldn't believe this was happening to us, first Louis and now me! But if this made her happy, then I'll go along with it "I understand, just know I'm going along with this because this will make you feel happier love. And our tour ended, its yours we have to worry about. I'll be home soon, then I can see you." I swallowed my tears as I finished hopefully. "Alright Zayn, when I see you then we can restart where we left off, but until then, this is it. See you in about 5 weeks" Perrie chocked on tears as she hung up.

I walked back to where I left the gang, I couldn't even look at them anymore. Only Louis could understand me at the moment, could it really be because of Ally all of this is happening? No, Zain Jawaad Malik, do not even dare to blame this on Ally, its not her fault. I do not want to be bombarded with questions, but I have no choice. I walked closer, as I knelled, burying my face in my hands. Why me?

* * *

**A/N: I think this is long enough right? It took me like 2 days to work on it, so who do you guys think Ally should end up with, either :**

**A) Louis**

**B) Niall**

**or should we have some Larry and keep Allyson to Nialler! I think Cassidy and Austin will stay together. **

**R&R**

**the-auslly-shipper Out! Chapter 4 will come out soon! Hopefully this is long enough... Any ideas on what should happen on their magical day? Okay I'm good now, baaaii :)**


	4. Kissing, Missing, Infirmary and Singing

**A/N: so I got the votes and there weren't many, but it was like an exact tie! It was hard to determine whom Ally will end up with. And Ally has sick wheels, don't you think? HaHa thoughts of my friend. It's a freaking love hexagon! Well here it is ladies and gents, cross your fingers for which you think she will end up with! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Liam's P.O.V.**

Zayn returned from his chat with Perrie, once he finally came to the group, he had been really quiet. Zayn was having a hard time talking to anyone. He put on a fake smile for the rest of the morning. It was finally the afternoon; our day was going by so quickly. We had gone everywhere. We were currently at the Miami zoo where were looking at the pandas.

"Alright so if you had a choice of being either of these animals, who would you want to be and why?" Louis finally asked smiling widely. Ever since Ally had hugged him, the two were inseparable. What if Lou fancies Ally, and she fancies him? I am NOT losing Ally for Louis! I'm sorry lad, but you can't have this one.

"I would be Tiger! I love those stripes, I wear them everywhere" Trish giggled as she snapped me out of my train of thoughts. "I would be a giraffe so then I could be taller than everyone and be like 'I'm taller than you LOSERS!'" Dez declared rather harshly, but it wouldn't make a difference, he is quite tall already. "I'd be Leprechaun!" Nialler said, I don't think he realized what the question was, we suddenly all started laughing, even Nialler, he obviously had been kidding on the leprechaun idea.

"What about you Ally?" Louis wondered innocently. "I'd probably be a unicorn! Because they might have cool powers!" Ally explained as if she were a cute 5 year old girl. She received many confused glares, but all of us, but she shook it off.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS ITS ONE DIRECTION!" A girl in the crowd screamed, as thousands of other girls scram along with her. All of our eyes widened as girls screamed "I LOVE YOU!" "MARRY ME" or even "CAN YOU BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN" that one had to be the oddest one yet. "EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME!" Harry scram over the other girls screams. We all held each other's hands, as we untangled ourselves from the crowd of teenage girls throwing themselves at us.

We made a quick turn to the left as we escaped from the mob of fangirls, incredible what these girls will do! Once we were safe in a closed room, we rapidly made a group count, but weren't all there. We were missing two out of nine. Niall and Ally!

* * *

**Niall's P.O.V**

I held on to a shaking Ally, my arms wrapped around her as we tried finding somewhere without people. Because as the group and I ran, Ally got tripped by a fan, and being the gentleman I am, I stayed behind with her. The top of her head was badly bruised; because when she got tripped, Ally fell head first to the cement ground. I carried her bridal style until we were far from fans as possible, then I let her back on the ground.

"Those fans of yours are quite crazy! I don't blame them however, if I hadn't won this contest, I would have been exactly like them. Maybe a little more careful however!" Ally sympathetically smiled. "I am so sorry about them, I don't think they intended to hurt you. And yea, they are quite crazy, but in the good way!" I smiled shyly. Ally returned the shy smile, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in closer to me. She was absolutely perfect, not even a fool could deny it.

"What do you think about the lads and I?" I quietly asked in her ear. She pulled away slightly so she could look into my eyes as she whispered "That I'm lucky I won this contest, or else I would be making out with posters of your faces…" she awkwardly smiled, as she blushed. I couldn't help but blush as well, at the thought of Ally snogging at our posters, "Do all fans do that?" I puzzled awkwardly while smiling. "Pretty much," Ally responded rapidly. I began to chuckle lightly. "Wow, they really love us don't they?" I questioned, Ally's response was a quick happy nod.

"What do you think about Louis?" I uncomfortably asked the beauty in front of me, "He's a sweetheart, he's absolutely adorable, he sings like an angel, his hair is always styled perfectly, I think I might like him, and someone else. But it wouldn't work with either of them, because both of them are in the biggest boy band on the planet." Ally smiled sadly as she looked down. I removed my right hand from her waist as I used my hand to lightly tilt Ally's chin to look me in the eyes as I whispered "If that were me, I would swim across the ocean just to make you happy, or be with you, I would do the impossible for you" I honestly responded with a smile.

Before I realized what was happening, Ally's lips were crashing directly on mine. Our lips danced to the rhythm of our hearts, I felt as if I were alive, as if fireworks were blowing up in my soul, as if roses were blooming inside of me, as if a rocket ship were taking off in my soul. In other words, sparks.

Nothing was better than having Ally's lips on mine. We stud there kissing for about a good five minutes until we broke apart panting. "That was fun" I winked as I whispered into Ally's ears. I looked into Ally's brown orbs for about 10 seconds until she turned away. Ironic isn't it.

Turn Away when I look into you're eyes..** (WMYB)**

I got up as I pulled Ally closer to me. "So what now?" Ally asked a bit confused and sounding like she didn't want to leave, I know I didn't. "I don't know what do you want to do? Do you want to go find the group?" I tried my best to sound semi excited, but I could not. I did not want to find the lads, but it was a day with One Direction, not Niall. "I don't wanna go back, I just wanna spend the day with you Niall." She pleaded, as I smiled widely. "As much as I want to stay, we can't you won a contest for all 5 of One Direction so it wouldn't be fair for the guys." I explained to a pouting Ally, it was absolutely adorable. "Fine, but can we see the dolphins on the way? Please, they're my favorite?" Ally made her best puppy dog eyes she possibly could as I gave in. "Alright, but only because that face you were making was adorable! So lead the way ma-lady" I finished off making her blush.

And with that said, we were off to find the rest of the group, hand-in-hand we left the broom closet.

* * *

**Louis' P.O.V**

****It had been an hour since Ally and Niall's disappearance, an hour since we were mobbed by fans and an hour of Trish freaking out of her mind. The poor girl could not control herself due to the fact that her best friend was missing, the lads and I were quite worried as well, but we could keep a serious face. The girl was practically sobbing, but Dez held on to her as he whispered things in her ear, calming her down as he wiped the tears away from her small face. Clearly feeling better, she stud up, knowing we could not stand here forever, "Alright boys, my best friend and Niall are missing, WE need to split up and search all the zoo, Ally's favorite animal is dolphin, so most likely she would have dragged Niall along into the aquariums. Dez, Liam and I will search there, Zayn, Harry, Louis and Austin, you go search around where the animals Niall likes. Austin you brought your phone didn't you? Text me or Dez if you guys see Ally or Niall, there are very slight chances that Ally would let Niall alone, because lets face it, she is too nice to leave someone behind, especially if they are famous cute boys and know nothing of the area. Alright Boys Good Luck, And Break!" Trish ordered as we went separate ways.

"Alright guys, Niall loves bear hugs, so lets go check the bears and see if we're lucky." Austin hoped as he explained the plan, Zayn and I glared at him oddly, how did he know Niall loves bear hugs? "Don't ask, Ally loves that boy. Along with you, Zayn, Harry and Liam" Austin explained at our obvious confused and rather creeped faces. We took off to the bear area following Austin, considering Zayn and I had no clue where any of the animals were. We sprinted towards the bears, and nothing. No Ally, No Niall. This was fantastic (Note the sarcasm). Our best mate is missing and the winner of our contest may or may not be with him. We are doomed if we do not find either one of them. I cannot lose my brother, Niall is one of the best mates I have ever had, along with Zayn, Liam and Harry. We were always leaning on each other's backs.

Hopefully fans won't mob us again. We can always call for security, no but then that makes more attention to us. Better just hope for the best I s'ppose. Please Ally, please Niall, don't be far!

We ran a bit further when Austin received a phone call from Trish "WHAT? SHE WAS WHERE? SHE DID WHAT? WELL IS SHE OKAY? DID HE HURT HER?" Austin yelled on the phone. This can't end well.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I got a phone call from Trish, but I bombarded with questions as soon as she called "Austin, we found Ally, she was in the aquarium with Niall, like I said, anyway, I got some news for you that you may or may not like, Niall and her kissed, and the reason they went missing is because Ally got hurt, she has a huge bruise on her forehead, its not pretty, we're taking her to the infirmary as we speak. Don't worry please don't..." I cut her off before she could continue, "WHAT? SHE WAS WHERE? SHE DID WHAT? WELL IS SHE OKAY? DID HE HURT HER?" I yelled into the phone,

"NO AUSTIN MONICA MOON, DO NOT EVER CUT ME OFF, ESPECIALLY WHEN I AM TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU. IT WILL NOT END WELL IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Trish threatened, scary right? "Alright I'm sorry, its just because I got worried, you know how overprotective I can be when it comes to Ally. Anyway, so how did she get a bruise on her head?" I calmed myself the most that I could, as I waited for Trish to continue. "Well when the boys got mobbed, one of the fans tripped Ally, obviously by accident. Niall stayed behind to make sure she was alright; they couldn't find us through the sea of fans, so they found an empty broom closet. He stayed there with her, she kinda confessed she has feelings for Louis and Niall, I'm sorry, but she didn't mention you. Austin I am sorry, please don't be mad with her, just come to the infirmary, Dez and I have to tell you guys something" Trish ended, my heart sank like the Titanic once Trish said Ally never mentioned me, but then again I had been acting like a jerk towards Ally today, my flirting with Cassidy. She doesn't love her the way I do. And Niall kissed her. This day is not going to end well for any of us. "T-thanks Trish, um, yea we'll be there in a few, um, uh bye" I hung up. I don't know what this big news is, but it better be better news than the one I just got.

"Alright pretty boys, we need to talk!" I demanded towards the famous British boys Ally drooled over. They obeyed as I commanded them to come, we needed to talk, "Alright this is man to man, to man, to man and YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, anyway, Trish called and said Ally got hurt. We are headed to the infirmary, but first I want to say, Ally and Niall kissed, and I think Ally likes two out of the five band members, we have already established the fact that she likes Niall, now this is not something I am comfortable to talk to with you guys, but she likes ONE of you from this little group here, and remember she can't love all of you guys, so play nice, and if the person who Ally likes does not treat her fair, or I feel is not worthy of Ally, will be out faster than a light. I'm just watching out for Ally, don't take it personal. Now lets go see Ally!" I explained, and we took off.

* * *

**Louis' P.O.V**

Ally got hurt? Infirmary? Niall? Kiss? Likes someone and Niall? My brain was still trying to process everything that has just been told to us. Along with everyone else, I started sprinting towards the infirmary with Austin's guidance. "Alright we turn left here" Austin scram panting, we did as instructed, as we came to a halt. We all eyed each other in concern as we opened the red doors reading "INFIRMARY", as we entered, Trish was sitting with Dez looking at something on her phone, hearing our heaving breathing their eyes wandered up meeting all of our concerned looks.

"Hey, Ally is being checked if she's okay, Niall didn't want to leave her alone so entered with her " Trish quietly smiled, as we sat next to her Dez and Liam.

The white entrance was quite depressingly silent. Suddenly the entire infirmary's air was filled with the sound of a guitar playing a sad little tune, I believe by Lana Del Rey, as I recall, Born To Die. Sooner or later Ally's voice filled the entire building as it seemed too quiet in this little place.

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough

I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Lets go get high

The road gets long we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

Come take walk on the wild side

Let me kiss hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words, this is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

We born to die, We born to die

Just Ally's voice was dying down, we stepped in time for the bridge, seeing Ally sitting on the checking chair, and Niall playing the guitar on a counter. They eyed us in happiness as they continued.

Come on take a walk on the wild side,

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,

You like your girls insane.

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough

I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Lets go get high

The road gets long we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

Come take walk on the wild side

Let me kiss hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words, this is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

Ally finished perfectly as did Niall, I had to admit, they did sound perfect when they played together. Austin was leaning on the door frame as he was first to clap loudly, along with the rest of us.

"Hey everyone, the doctor is getting the results of the tests, and well we just saw the guitar and Niall started playing on of my favorite songs of all time, Born To Die, and yes I know the name is kind of a downer, but its beautiful." Ally finished explaining with a shy smile. I couldn't help but feel quite jealous of my friend the leprechaun and Ally dating.

"Well either way it sounded beautiful, and I think we should play something else.. How about Give Me Love By Ed Sheeran!" Harry offered as everyone started to get comfortable, and not piled up on the door frame. Everyone nodded as Niall began playing the Irish tune. Dez and Trish came in, Dez holding on to his video camera, probably filming us singing, but as Dez filmed, I noticed Trish's hand never leaving his.

And so Niall began singing, to Ally. Smiling down at her, making her cheeks turn rose like pink.

****Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Haz began singing at this point, inviting me to sing with him. And I did.

****Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Niall had begun singing once again as a solo during the second verse.

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya.

Now it was Zayn, Harry, Austin, Liam and I singing.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

Ally built up her confidence as she joined in as well. All of our voices harmonized perfectly. To this Trish smiled widely, never having let go of Dez's hand.

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My my, my, my, oh give me love.

Now it was Niall singing alone, obviously singing to Ally, again.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

And now all of us were singing, all except for Dez and Trish, I wonder why, they could have sung, even if they sounded bad, we were just having fun.

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

The last give me love, Niall sung to Ally, his eyes never leaving hers. We all applauded just as we finished.

Both Ally and Niall leaned in for a kiss, but as if on cue the doctor came in interrupting the moment they had.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

(About an hour earlier)

Niall were on our way towards the dolphins, when Niall stopped, as he faced a little girl. She was blonde and about the age of five. "Hello Niall! I'm Cami, I love you so much, I love the way your voice sounds when you sing rock me! Can I take a picture with you pwease?" Her gorgeous blue eyes met his, as he nodded happily. Unfortunately that meant letting go of my hand, which felt horrible at the end, because I didn't feel the spark anymore, the sense of being complete.

"Alright sweetheart, but where's your mum?" Niall asked sounding concerned, the little girl smiled as she pointed at the tall woman not to far from us. "That's my mommy, Mommy come look!" Cami happily dragged her mom. Niall carried Cami bridal style as Cami's mom snapped the picture. "Thanks Niall, I love you," Cami thanked followed by a thank you from her mom. "No problem love" Niall smiled widely at the little girl.

"Sorry about that love, fans are my angels." Niall gave me an apologetic smile, but there was no need. "Its alright, she was a cutie anyway. Now lets get real, the dolphins aren't going to stay forever, they have these little shows they put on for the crowd, its quite impressive, and I really want you to watch it!" I explained, he chuckled as I dragged him towards the dolphins.

Our hands linked as we watched the dolphins do their backflips, just as we were about to lean in and kiss, I heard Trish call out my name. "ALLY! NIALL! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Trish yelled drawing all the attention towards us. Niall shot his head down, still wearing his snap back and black sunglasses. Niall got up hens pulling me up as well, due to our linked hands. We walked carefully to where Trish Dez, and Liam were.

Just as we finally made it towards them, Trish pulled me into a life squeezing hug. "Trish… can't…. BREATHE!" I managed to choke while Trish choked me unwillingly. "Sorry Ally, its just we were all worried about you and Niall. Oh my goodness, what happened to your head?" Trish looked at me in a concerned look. That's until she jumped to conclusions that Niall had hurt me, she was just about to slice Niall's head off, if it weren't for Dez, who held onto her, whispering something in her ear. Those two. Liam jumped in front of Niall protecting him, like the inner Daddy Direction he is.

Niall tried backing up, but only making Trish angrier than she had been previously. "Trish! TRISH!" I shouted over Trish's death threats. Just as I shouted her name, her head shot up looking at me. "LISTEN TO ME, THIS IS NOT NIALL'S FAULT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, I'D PROBABLY STILL BE ON THE GROUND TRYING TO FIND HELP. When we got mobbed, Niall saw me getting tripped, and I fell head first straight on the cement. He stayed behind and carried me out. He is the reason I was not alone, and not trying to find help." I explained making Trish calm down. "I'm sorry, but I know you can't take care of yourself out there Ally, so obviously I need to protect you from anything, you know that." Trish apologized.

I had explained everything to Trish while we went to the bathroom, to cover up a little bit the bruise, making it less noticeable. "OH MY GOODNESS! NIALL JAMES HORAN KISSED YOU? THIS IS HUGE! OH MY GOD! AND YOU LIKE HIM AND WHO?" Trish squealed like the fangirl I know she is. "I like Niall and Louis. I don't think I like Austin anymore, he obviously still has feelings for Cassidy. So its okay." I explained. We walked out on our way to the infirmary, until Trish stopped me.

"I forgot to tell you, Dez told me he likes me, and he asked me out." Trish grinned widely, trying to calm herself, but failing miserably. My eyes widened as I heard her speak out the words. "OH MY PICKLES! THAT IS SO CUTE! YOU SAID YES RIGHT?" I exclaimed, trying to control the fangirl inside. "TWO WORDS, UH DUH!" Trish exclaimed. We stud in the bathroom screaming like little girls in the bathroom for about ten minutes, until we came to our senses and walked out as if nothing happened. But judging by the looks of the three boy's faces, they knew EXACTLY what happened.

Trish dragged us all towards the infirmary until she came to a halt. "Dammit, I have to call Austin. Guys I'll be back in like five minutes." Trish cursed as she walked alone towards a bench.

Trish was dialing Austin's number, and before I know what's happening, Niall's lips came crashing on mine. The second I knew where I was, I immediately kissed back, making our lips move in perfect sync. My arms snaked their ways onto the back of his neck as I played with his hair, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, closing all space we had between us. As we broke apart, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes smiling.

"Alright love birds, lets go before Austin and the rest of the boys die knowing you got hurt. The infirmary is right here" Trish complained.

Niall took my hand as Trish leaded us into the doors.

"Yes what's wrong?" The old front desk lady with grey hair asked sounding quite annoyed as we walked straight to the desk. "you see her?" Trish asked pointing at me, while the lady nodded and gave the expression of having better things to do, "Yea well she's hurt, and we want to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything" Trish explained, as the woman shoved me into a room.

"What's your name kid? How old are you? Explain how you got hurt and why that curly girl wants to know if you got a concussion?" The old lady asked harshly.

"My name is Ally Dawson, I'm 17, You see the blond boy and the brunette guy, yea they're in a band, and we got mobbed, one of the fans tripped me, and I fell head first on the cement. I got a bruise on the top right of my head, my friend wants to make sure I don't have a concussion" I explained. She rolled her eyes as she muttered quietly "Fans my butt, clumsy teenagers", but not quiet enough.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily, just sit on that bed for now." She said as she opened the door, Niall was there. The lady rudely bumped into HIM as she practically blew a fit, "Watch where you're going blondie. Stupid kids" She harshly spat in his face. Niall stepped in giving me a 'wow-that-was-rude' expression. I couldn't help but giggle. Once the lady was out of reach, Niall's adorable smile returned. His eyes widened when he looked at the back of the room. Curiously, I slowly turned my head towards where his eyes landed on. To my surprise there was a guitar. Wow that's random. Doctor must be a music lover. "I came because I didn't want to leave you alone" Niall shyly smiled down at me as I began to blush. "Aw, that's so sweet. Thanks Niall" I smiled widely.

Quickly, the door came flying open, revealing a 30 year old doctor "Hello my name is Rustle, now I hear miss Dawson got injured by fans, if I am not mistaken?" the man started, I nodded. "Alright lets see your head." He continued as he began examining my head. Suddenly I was bombarded with many questions, but they were tests to see if my brain had any damage from the fall.

"Alright all those questions miss Dawson, were to see if you have any brain damage leading to a concussion. It will take about half an hour or more for me to get the results. So make yourself comfortable." He explained "Wait, sir, can we use the guitar?" Niall asked his eyes filled with hope, probably wants to keep him entertained for half an hour or so. Doctor Rustle, chuckled, obviously knowing Niall was a music lover. "Of course son." Niall smiled widely as he took the guitar, and the doctor left to get the results.

Niall started strumming the guitar, as he tuned it properly. "Do you play?" he asked me quietly, I shook my head no, "But I do play piano" I responded happily. Slowly, Niall started playing a song I recognized, one of my favorite songs. "Do you know it?" Niall asked happily, as he let the music surround us. "Born to Die by Lana Del Rey?" I replied not quite sure. "Yea" was the only thing he said before continuing the song. Suddenly I found myself humming to the song. This however did not go unnoticed by Niall, he shot his head up with a small smile on his face, I stopped as he looked at. He shook his head while whispering "Sing" I built up the courage to sing, but it wasn't as hard as I thought, because I got over my stage fright about a week ago.

I started at the chorus before the bridge.

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough

I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Lets go get high

The road gets long we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

Come take walk on the wild side

Let me kiss hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words, this is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

We born to die, We born to die

Before the bridge started, Louis, Liam, Austin, Zayn, Harry, Trish and Dez came in. Niall and I turned to them at the same time, never stopping the music. I sent them a small smile before continuing.

Come on take a walk on the wild side,

Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain,

You like your girls insane.

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough

I don't know why

Keep making me laugh

Lets go get high

The road gets long we carry on

Try to have fun in the meantime

Come take walk on the wild side

Let me kiss hard in the pouring rain

You like your girls insane

Choose your last words, this is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

Austin was the first to clap loudest, like he always did. Then everyone started clapping.

"Hey everyone, the doctor is getting the results of the tests, and well we just saw the guitar and Niall started playing on of my favorite songs of all time, Born To Die, and yes I know the name is kind of a downer, but its beautiful." I explained.

"Well either way it sounded beautiful, and I think we should play something else.. How about Give Me Love By Ed Sheeran!" Harry suggested as everyone started to get comfortable, and not piled up on the door frame. Everyone nodded as Niall began playing the beautiful song. Dez and Trish came in, Dez holding on to his video camera, probably filming us singing and post this on the website, but as Dez filmed, I noticed Trish's hand never leaving his. They are seriously so perfect for each other, its not even possible.

As it was time to start singing, Niall began singing. His eyes met mine, never leaving each other's sight.

Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Harry began singing, along with Louis.

****Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Niall had begun singing once again as a solo during the second verse, and not once had his eyes left mine.

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya.

Now it was Zayn, Harry, Austin, Liam and Louis singing.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

I decided it was time for me to join in on this song.

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My my, my, my, oh give me love.

Just as the bridge and the best part of the song began, Niall sang alone, looking at me. Smiling at me. I began to blush.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

Everyone had started singing as we harmonized perfectly.

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

The last line, Niall sung to me as he finished. We all applauded and cheered. Hopefully Dez filmed every second of it. "Wow there's more of you" Doctor Rustle came in a bit surprised at the amount of people in the room. "Well, I'll be, you must be One Direction, I should have known when I saw Niall, my daughters love him, and Louis. Anyway, Miss Dawson, I got the results and it may seem that you might have a slight headache by the most. There is nothing to worry about. You are free to go miss, but I do recommend no looking into bright lights or television for a while, until tomorrow. Have a good day" He smiled as he let himself out.

We showed ourselves out once Niall placed the guitar back on the stand where it was originally.

* * *

**A/N: I ran out of ideas for this one. So I'm terribly sorry this one was short. Please forgive me? Now ladies and gents, if you voted Louis, don't give up yet, there is a LOT of Louis/Ally pairings in the next one. This is only the beginning for Niall/Ally. **

**Keep voting ladies and gents. I need to decide wether Ally is going to stay with Nialler, or is Louis' Love going to be stronger than Nialls. **

**A) Louis (BooBear is acceptable its too cute, haha)**

**B) Niall (Nialler or Leprechaun is acceptable as well. Carry on ladies and gents)**


	5. I love you, wait YOU LOVE WHO?

**A/N: Alright, so I wanna start off, by thanking everyone for the continued support. I love everyone who reads my story, and everyone who reviews inspires me. Also, I'd like to make a shout out to:**

**Guest Wendy: I like your idea; I will do that, if you don't mind? **

**Dillin12: I know right? But I don't know if that will stay like that forever… **

**4everawriter: I don't think they will prevail as you hoped I apologize deeply. They might have a moment, but your second choice, OH YEA; you can count on them having so much moments.**

**GatorChomp4418: Thank you, I don't think there is a time where Austin isn't overprotective. And most definitively he shall have his moment. And btws, I love your story its so perf. You're basically the reason I am writing this story. I'm glad you like it. **

**ausllylover10: Absolutely…**

**xXAusllyandRauraXx: No promises but there will be more. :)**

**Goodgirl55: Probs, because Nialler didn't technically ask her out… ;)**

**raeganb123: I don't think Elounor will get back together, I'm sorry ;(. **

**Okay, I've came to a decision about this chapter, and thanks to Wendy we have a chapter. Haha I love your idea. Enjoy :) **

**Also there might be some LARRY STYLINSON PAIRINGS. What Can I say, it's my OTP after Auslly… :)**

**NO HATE TOWARDS LARRY STYLINSON. THEY ARE GOING TO HAPPEN! Sorry Elounor :/. **

* * *

** Louis' P.O.V**

Most of the afternoon was spent at the zoo, we all got tired afterwards and came to our decision to go back to Sonic Boom. We had taken a cab back to the store. It was a good 30 minute drive. Unfortunately for us, it was a small car, so ONE person sat in the front, while the rest of us were crammed in the back.

The driver knew we were a big bunch, so he let two people go in front. Dez and Trish sat in front as I regretted not picking sitting in front, where I could be sitting with Ally, or if anything, Hazza.

Each and everyone of us were dead once we stepped into the vehicle.

When we arrived it was already dark but not even late only about 8. Before exiting the car I even caught Ally sleeping. It was adorable, until I noticed that Ally was sleeping on Niall's shoulder. I groaned as I shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the car.

"Lou, is something bothering you?" Hazza's tone was of pure concern as he grabbed hold of my hand. I smiled weakly at my best mate, and how much he cared. "Thanks Hazza, but no, I'm fine. I wonder how things are going to change tomorrow, I don't want to leave these four new friends, they're all quite amazing" I explained. Harry didn't believe one second of it, he knows me too well. "Is cute little Boo Bear jealous of Nialler, for having such a beautiful girlfriend, or do you actually not want to leave them?" Harry knew me too well, this is why I might like him, but only a bit.

He likes me too, we're both pansexual, **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what pansexual is, its when you don't have a specific gender you like, not exactly the same as bisexual, it means you like what you like, you don't have a specific gender you like, or you don't like both, you like what you like. I hope that made sense… back to the story), **unfortunately the label won't let us be together for now, but it didn't matter back _then _when I was still with Eleanor. They are still considering letting us be together. But if they let us, they won't let us go public about it. Not until something huge happens, only then would they let it out, and since there would be some HUGE news, people wouldn't focus on our relationship.

"Babe, its like you read my mind. I don't know how." I confessed, Harry smiled as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek making me blush. "That's because I love you, dating or friends, I love you. Now, don't think this means that I'll let you have Ally, and neither am I letting Niall stay with her. No, this girl is too incredible for Niall to have for himself." Harry finished. The cab driver came to a stop as we reached Sonic Boom. Everyone was alert and awake due to the reckless driving. "Alright kids, that'll be 45$" He coughed, as Austin paid him we all exited the creepy cab.

"So, what now?" Zayn asked, all our heads turned to him, it was the first time since the call that Zayn spoke. We all felt a bit better after the short nap, so Zayn must have felt the best, and not to mention the fact that Zayn was smiling. "Well, we can watch a movie in the practice room, I have Love Actually, I know Harry loves that movie!" Ally suggested as Harry's face lit up like a light switch. Everyone seemed to agree. Slowly, we all entered the music store owned by the beauty herself.

As we entered a bright colorful room also known as the "Practice Room", the lads bolted to the foosball table. Austin chuckled as he played head to head against Dez. You would think Austin would be better than Dez, the boy who asks what it would be like to have a penguin as a pet. You were dead wrong. Austin is terrible at this mini football match. Dez however uses his brain when playing this game. "Alright everyone, make yourselves comfy, I'm going to make the popcorn, uh Louis can you help me? Trish pop the movie in the tv!" Ally ordered politely.

Everyone did as they were told as I followed Ally to her mini kitchen in the basement. The room was quite little, therefore very little space to move around, hens Ally and I being very close to each other. I felt as if I needed to speak with her. I have to clarify my feelings towards her, it was Now or Never.

"So Ally…" I started off a bit too nervously than I should have. This obviously caught the songwriter's attention, letting me continue. "I have a confession to make. I don't want this day to end. I don't want to wake up in the morning and knowing that I didn't confess my feelings towards this girl whom I may never ever see again, here goes nothing. Ally, I know you are with Niall, and I have slight feelings for Harry, but other than that, I love you, not in the friendly way, but more the romantic way. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know. I do not want to ever lose contact with you, Austin, Dez and Trish. You are all wonderful people, the lads and I are glad we met you four, you are all quite special. Now Harry is probably already crying, so perhaps we should start on that popcorn." I finally finished as all the weight came off of my shoulders.

I glanced down at the petit brunette in front of me, with tears in her eyes. Oh no, I didn't want her to cry. "Ally, I'm sorry I didn't want to offend you in any way, please…" I started until had been cut off by Ally's soft lips crashing on mine. I immediately knew, because it wasn't at all what I felt when Eleanor kissed me. I felt on fire, complete, explosions, perfect. Our lips moved in perfect sync, her arms snaked around my neck, and mine went down to her waist. Ally pulled away, breathing heavily like I did as well. "I'm sorry Louis, it was just so beautiful, everything I have every dreamed someone would say to me" Ally whispered. I chuckled lightly, "You deserve more than the world, and you deserve to be showered in compliments and you deserve to be spoiled with love. I hope Niall does all that, I respect that you're with him, but if he comes asking questions, YOU kissed ME, remember that love." I finished.

Ally winked at me as soon as we left to go back upstairs. Maybe this day won't end up with my heart fully broken.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I have to figure out my feelings. Because lets face it, I kissed Niall, and I kissed Louis. This is weird. Well Niall never really technically ask me out. So there is still a chance that I can end up with Louis. I hope so.

Louis and I entered the practice room and too my surprise Harry was as a fact already crying, while Liam was offering him some tissues. Zayn was making room for all of the 1D boys to sprawl out. The room was pitch black except for the bright screen. As usual Austin had saved me a seat beside him, to his right. "Louis, I'm going to sit with Austin, okay?" I whispered quietly into his ears. He nodded and took a spot next to Harry.

Harry wasn't laying down, he was sitting up, on the ground with his legs spread out. Louis sat down next to him, only Harry pulled him on his lap. Eventually Louis was curled up on Harry's chest like a baby. It was absolutely adorable.

Austin saw me walk over towards where he was, and so he patted the ground where he wanted me to sit. On his right side. He ALWAYS did this right before we cuddled. He brought the usual blanket, which was a light blue blanket with white puffy clouds on them. We were leaning against the walls, as we had moved the furniture around, such as the foosball table and the sofas.

Whenever the group watched movies, it was always like this, Trish and Dez on one side of the room, and Austin and I on the other. Austin and I never really watched the movies, we always talked during the movies. So I don't see why today we should change traditions. "Austin, I didn't get to talk to you all day, and I can see you still like Cassidy. I'm glad you two can be so happy now" I was rather uncomfortable when I whispered Cassidy. I felt Austin shift uncomfortably as well, maybe I was wrong, but I don't like him, I can't he's my friend, and we're partners, if we change that our careers will get in the way, and then bing bang boom end of happiness.

"Alls, It was an act, I don't like Cassidy. I was trying to make you jealous. But lets face it, I cannot compete with the great Niall Horan, or Louis Tomlinson. I know you're in love with them, and lets just say, they feel the same way about you. Just watch out, because they ALL like you, and things might get ugly. Especially if they disrespect you, or hurt you in any possible way. I'm your best friend and if they hurt you in any way, I will have to kill them." Austin finished with a wink. Obviously knowing he was half joking and half being one hundred percent honest, he was super sweet, thank God I have him as a best friend. "Thanks Austin, but I'm a big girl and you know that" I replied as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek. This wasn't awkward, we did this all the time, we were that close that we could kiss each other on the cheek and it wouldn't matter.

* * *

**(LIKE 3 HOURS LATER) **

The movie had ended and most of us were super tired, I pushed the "OFF" button on the TV remote. Trish and Dez were sleeping on each other. Louis was sleeping peacefully on Harry's chest, while Harry's arms during the entire movie never left Louis' waist. Niall was sleeping on Liam's legs, Liam was sleeping on Zayn's shoulder, and Zayn was sleeping on the wall. Austin had passed out on my shoulder. I was the only one still awake, however I don't blame them.

It's close to 12, and that means that the perfect day is almost over. This is it, when we all wake up, the boys will have to leave, and our lives will go back to usual. Unfortunately that was something I didn't want. I really hope for tomorrow to never come. I know it sounds cheesy and cliché but its true, how would you feel if you fell in love with 5 boys? I sighed loudly, loud enough for Harry's eyes to pop up revealing his gorgeous green eyes. He was sitting right beside me, so it wasn't that hard to hear I guess.

"Ally, what are you doing still awake at this hour?" Harry spoke quietly, trying not to wake up Louis. ADORABLE!

"Oh, sorry Harry I didn't mean to wake you, I just watched the entire movie and had to turn it off. The day is over soon, meaning you guys will have to leave soon. Also, I just want to take a picture of you and Louis right now. ALSO can you guys follow me on Twitter? My name is AllyDawson please?" I begged as in return I got a small chuckle from Harry. In case he said yes, I pulled out my phone from my pockets and prepared it for thousands of pictures.

"Of Course. And go ahead take as many pictures as you'd like. I want the whole world to know that I love Louis Tomlinson and am not afraid to show it" Harry talked in a regular volume now. Once Harry mentioned Louis' name, I noticed a light smile forming on Louis lips and a light blush coming from Louis' cheeks. Why don't they get married yet? Wait, I like Louis, that's why. Or maybe something is holding them back from being together. Maybe I should find out about it, or maybe I should just leave it. Well maybe since this may be the last time I ever talk to them, I might as well ask and find out. It's either now or never. Before I popped the question I took about a dozen pictures with my IPhone 4S.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" I hesitated, but still managed to get out the question. Harry nodded, looking a bit worried and a bit confused. "Do you and Louis actually like each other? Like because if you do, why don't you guys like date? EVERY DIRECTIONER HAS BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY FOR YOU TWO TO GET MARRIED AND ADOPT BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!" I was quite eager at the end, and I could tell by Harry's facial expression. His eyes widened and his head backed up a bit, he was more pink than before. YES! THEY. LIKE. . SOMEONE HOLD ME. ACTUALLY NO, NO ONE TOUCH ME, I AM FRAGILE.

"Look, Ally, its complicated. You see, Lou and I do fancy each other. We do, only the record label won't let us date. We aren't gays we aren't bisexual neither. We are however pansexual, and if the word gets out that Lou and I were dating, the label believes it will be a massive explosion on our careers. They won't let us even date in secret. I wish everyday of my life, that Louis and I could be together, but its not possible. Unless the fans show us we can and that they will accept us. Then only MAYBE they will let us. Its quite sad, but I will fight for Louis. I shall not rest until I have him for myself. You see because Ally, I'm in love with him, I love him." Harry finally finished, looking down at Louis, playing with his messy brown hair. Harry looked back up from Louis, to me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Watery, his emerald eyes were. This killed him, and I can't even imagine how hard this is for both Harry and Louis.

"Haz, I love you too" Louis whispered, with a sad smile on his lips. He looked into Harry's eyes, as both of them let small tears fall. "I don't want to be just friends with you, I want to hold you when you are sad. I want to whisper beautiful words into your ears when you are scared. I want to kiss you in the pouring rain. I want to cuddle with you when its cold out. I want to call you mine and only mine. I don't like sharing. I love you Harry, with all my heart. You don't even know how hard this is for me right now to not hold your hand, or kiss those smooth lips of yours" A very shaky Louis finally finished his beautiful confession. I could see the love and pain they shared between those two.

"Well, if its so hard babe, give in" Harry winked as he finished. But the second he was done, Louis' lips were crashing on to his. Harry was responding quite well, he kissed passionately back and played with Louis hair, pulling him close. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My screams had to be held in, for the sake of everyone else in this room. I purposely flung myself over to the ground to reach for a pillow and scream into it. HOLD. IN. YOUR. FANGIRLING. I commanded myself to do, however this was IMPOSSIBLY hard when your OTP is having a make out session right in front of your very eyes.

I grabbed the nearest pillow in sight as I dug my face into the soft pillow. Suddenly I heard something hit the ground. OH. NO. DON'T. TELL. ME. THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT ON MY FLOOR. Not that I would be bothered by it, the only problem is that there are other people. And it would be kind of hard and awkward trying to explain to everyone why both Louis and Harry are naked. Quickly I pulled my face out of the pillow to see that it was Austin that had fallen. Oops. I forgot he had been leaning on me. Oh well, one does not control what one's body does when fangirling. I glanced at Austin's way, and he was still sound asleep like a little baby.

Heavy breathing was all I could hear now. The two boys must have stopped their make out session. Slowly, I turned my eyes towards their direction to see them cuddling. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis' waist while Louis has his face buried in Harry's neck. Right now, I needed to try and contempt my fangirling, and I tried by snapping over a hundred pictures of them in that same position. They were still wide awake, so I needed to find out, is it OFFICIAL?

Lightly, I tapped on Harry's shoulder. His head popped up from his position glancing over to my side. "Uh, is it you know, OFFICIAL? Are you two dating? Has faith and destiny finally put you two together? Will you two get married and have beautiful children? Also can I be bride's maid at your wedding? Can I come and be like 'I am the reason they are together, also the fandom. That kinda helped. But they met me and I made them confess their emotions' How's that for a speech?" I finally finished and was given odd glances from both Harry and Louis, but I decided to ignore it.

"I dunno, what do you think babe?" Harry asked Louis who were still trying to consider what exactly they were.

"I could be your boyfriend if you want?" Louis suggested, while I was still trying to not go on fan girl mode.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

Was I hearing correct? Did my BooBear truly want be mine? This is what I had been asking for since the first time I ever laid my emerald eyes on his crystal blue eyes. My arms were still around Louis' waist, but our eyes were connected. I felt as if I looked away for a minute, I would miss anything. "Alright then love, you're mine. I'm yours. I am your boyfriend as you are my boyfriend." I finished with a small peck on his cheek making him automatically turn bright pink. Lightly smirking, I glanced over to a very happy Ally. I believe her symptoms are your everyday "fangirling". Yes, she is doing all the essentials to be fangirling, crying for no apparent reason, squealing like a little child. Smiling from ear to ear, whilst she still crying. These fans honestly.

My eyes were suddenly becoming heavier by the minute. "Go to sleep babe, I can feel you getting tired. I love you" Louis whispered in my ear. I smiled happily as I responded "I love you too" Louis lightly planted a peck on my forehead. Suddenly I was taken over by a crazy little thing called sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I know its short, but I have to catch up on school. I have two projects that I have to hand in that were due last week on Friday. :/ I'm so sorry for not updating in like 12345678909876543234567876543345678987654378299348 7 million years, but its difficult keeping up. Any ideas for next chapter? In the last chapter, I might have mentioned everyone having a moment, well I lied, I had intentionally wanted them to have moments. But remember Zayn is going to wait for Perrie so no romance for him, and also I think I might be evil for future chapters…. MUAHAHAHAHA Uh no. Liam there will be surprises… hahaha **

**Alright I is out! **

**the-auslly-shipper OUT! Ciao ladies and gents. Love u lovelies. **


	6. Congratulations! (Short I know)

**A/N: Okay, so I hope I'm not making things too obvious… Anyway, in the last chapter I did some: Auslly, Larry (not enough if you asked me, don't worry Larry shippers, there is more to come maybe in this chapter maybe in the future chapters who knows) Harry/Ally, I don't even think I added any Niall/Ally. Maybe like 1% of the chapter was Niall and Ally, but this chapter, I might say I plan on doing things a bit differently. I am giving out ZERO spoilers. :) Also if you are homophobic, stop reading it now. There is a lot to expect. **

**Also I need to ask you something, you guys fan girl too right? Because at my school I think only me and my best friend fan girl, but it sucks because its two completely different fangirling, for her its Shows I don't really watch, and for me its celebrities (for instance Justin Bieber, One Direction and R5) also like Austin & Ally and Glee. Funny thing though, she and I both watch glee, but have different ships. I ship Klaine. They are my life. Haha. Also I kinda just wanted to makes this chapter longer than the last one!**

**Now, my lovely readers, I want to thank you for giving me about 3135 reads! XOXOXOXO I love you guys so much. Thank you all for the continued support!**

**Anyway, here are a few shout outs! **

**GatorChomp4418: Thanks for your continued support, it means a lot :), and Also for your story, I literally almost died right before the ending. Haha **

**4everawriter: Thanks :), and in the last one I added some minor Auslly moments, but as friends, that counts right? **

**pixie bule: Haha, maybe they will, who knows? ;)**

**Guest: Thank You :)**

**Wendy: Thanks, I love to know you like the story, and also your idea was fantastic! Thanks for still reviewing!**

**BeautyInBlue: You know what, I know its your opinion, and you have the right to speak your mind, but if YOU don't like the story, then don't read it. I'm totally fine with that. If you want to keep reading, then go ahead, just saying, I'm going to put on A LOT more Larry, so if you don't like it, then that's okay with me, just leave, baai. **

**Alright Ladies and Gents, there is a moment in Louis' P.O.V, where they go back to last night, just so you don't get confused. I kinda wanted some more Larry moments, and more Louis/Ally moments, so I made an addition. Kinda like a flashback but not really. Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

** Liam's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of beautiful music playing. It was a piano in the background along with two beautiful voices. One resembled the voice of an angel. The other voice was of a masculine talented man. I lightly opened my eyes and was blinded by a ray of golden sunshine.

My eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight as I noticed the two voices were as a fact real and not something I had invented. A certain gorgeous brunette and a blond boy were singing on the piano, a tune I had never heard before. Perhaps the two were writing a new song.

"Good morning" I greeted the two at the piano. It seemed I was the only one sleeping at this point. Both jumped at the sound of my voice, but revealed themselves as Austin and Ally.

"Good Morning Liam, how did you sleep? If you want breakfast there is some in the mini kitchen down stairs. Austin should I go with him? Or do you want to go with him?" Ally greeted. "I slept great thanks, also its okay, if you guys are writing a song, I can manage to find it" I suggested.

Ally shook her head in disapproval. "Non sense Liam. I'll go with you," Ally confirmed. "Austin I'll be back to finish the song in about 20 minutes, take a break we've been working on this song for almost three hours." Ally addressed to Austin.

Austin nodded in agreement eagerly and with his response, we took off. Lazily, we casually walked into the small kitchen. As we entered, I noticed everyone was sitting on the small tables eating cereal except for Louis who was eating an omelette. Harry and Louis sat next to each other, while Zayn and Niall were sitting next to each other on the opposite side. Dez and Trish weren't present at the break fast. "Liam! Mate we were starting to wonder if you died or something" Louis announced, making all the three other heads pop towards my direction.

"Well Liam, what would you like for break fast, we have cereal, pancakes, pickles, fruits, sausages, eggs. Anything you want." Ally offered. Just as I was about to answer, Dez, Trish and Austin plopped into the room. "Sorry, Austin wanted iHop pancakes so Dez and I went and bought him some." Trish apologized. Austin's eyes widened when Trish mentioned pancakes. Man, this lad must _love_ pancakes. "Ally, I'll just have an apple thanks." I responded nicely to the offer.

I glanced over towards Harry's direction, and he was whispering something into Louis' ear. Louis gave him a happy nod. What could be going on? I better find out- "Uh, everyone, Harry and I have an announcement to make, Ally already knows about it, and God her reaction was completely insane, hopefully you won't all 'Fan girl' like she did, also hopefully the fans will take it well." Louis started, as he snapped me out of my thought. What is so big that will make us 'fan girl' over? I quickly noticed that Louis and Harry had their hands intertwined, Oh. My. God. Please. Tell. Me. Larry. Happened… The announcers took a deep breath as we waited patiently for their announcement. "Harry and I are dating." Louis said clearly, a ginormous smile crept on my lips, along with every other living member of the planet. LARRY FINALLY HAPPENED! The room was filled with roars of happy cheering. Each of us congratulated both Harry and Louis. This day was starting out fantastic.

* * *

**Louis' P.O.V (A/N: I was fangirling so hard when I was writing Louis' P.O.V. btws, also there is a LONG Flashback, so everything in ****_Italics_****, is part of what happened the night before in Louis' P.O.V. Kay guys, OH ALSO, I might add some cheesy romance crap that people like, okay now I'm done with the authors note.)**

An enormous smile crept on my face as I sighed in relief, they were accepting towards us. Harry had held my hand during the entire time, not once had he let go, ever since I fell asleep on his chest last night.

**_*12 hours ago*_**

_I looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, and noticed his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. He clearly was attempting to fight off the sleep. Silently I had whispered into his ears that he could fall asleep. And with that said, he took my hand and drifted into a peaceful sleep. _

_I glanced over towards Ally's direction, her eyes with tears and her mouth with a smile. She was obviously trying to hold back some ''fangirling", but to no avail. Eventually she stud up and shakily walked out of the room. Lightly, she closed the door and scram in the music store "OH MY GOODNESS! LARRY HAPPENED! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OTP IS FINALLY REAL! OH MY LORD AND JESUS! SOMEONE HOLD ME!" And with that said, Ally opened the door, and entered looking much more relaxed. Still smiling like a maniac, but more relaxed for sure. _

_"So, I can see you ship us, like every other 'Larry' fan there is; Don't tell me you're going to write a fanfiction on Tumblr are you?" I questioned towards the younger girl. Her eyes widened at my mention to fanfiction and Tumblr. I smirked lightly, "Ah yes Ally, we all know about the fan fictions the fans write on Tumblr, and this other site, Liam goes through the stories. But not to worry, we appreciate all the support. Especially Harry and I, we were alays worried that the fans would not be accepting towards, but we don't have to worry because Eleanor is out of the picture and Harry was single. All it took was you to help us. What I'm trying to say, is well thank you for helping Harry and I realize that fans love us no matter what." I finished as Ally smiled widely and relaxed when I told her I was approving of her writing fan fictions, which she probably does. _

_"Louis, it wasn't really me helping, you guys were perfect from the start, I think that's why Simon and the judges put you five together. Because you all were made for this, you guys were destined to be together. And yea, I probably WILL write a fan fiction about you guys because I am a fangirl." Ally responded, and finished off with a slight giggle. _

_I smiled widely at he fangirl in front of me. "Well I'm going to sleep, so good night." I finally ended the conversation with a sleepy grin. And with that, I adjusted my body to my hea can rest on Harry's chest. _

**_*6 hours later*_**

_I was asleep peacefully but was awoken by a perfect kiss. His lips were soft and demanding. Only one explanation, Hazza. "Morning Boo Bear! How was your sleep last night? Also, you should get up, Austin & Ally are going to be writing their song. So get up sleeping beauty" Harry caressed my visage as he was explaining. Rapidly he helped me up so that Austin & Ally could practice. Which reminded me, I wanted One Direction to do a song with both Austin and Ally. _

_Just as I was pulled up, I scanned the room, and we were the one of the first to wake. Zayn was fast asleep, and there was no point in trying to wake him up. Then there was Liam, he was still sleeping, but since he hasn't slept in ever since this band started, I'll let him sleep. And then there was Niall, sleeping with what seemed to be a chocolate bar. I sighed as I knew this boy's diet needed to improve, then again no one of us (except for Liam) really cared. _

_Harry took my hand, as we made our descent. Suddenly, Harry stopped walking, and pulling me closer to him. "Lou, we're going to have to tell everyone that we're dating" Harry whispered into my ear nervously. I pulled away slightly to meet his beautiful emerald eyes. I nodded yes, I leaned in to plant a smooth kiss on his cheek, but as I was about to touch his cheek, he knew what I was doing to the last second he turned his head so my lips would land on straight on his lips. My lips landed directly on his lips, I pulled him by the waist, never letting our lips part. His arms snaked their way on to the back of my neck. I crushed his waist into mine, I felt his cock getting hard. I couldn't quite blame him, I am VERY sexy, and also mine was going hard too. Just as I was about to let my tongue dance its way into to club 'Hazza's Mouth', I heard a loud gasp. Dammit, we've been caught. _

**_A/N: No Sexy Time For You_**

_Just as I was about to explain to whoever it was, I hear loud squeals. I turned around to see it was Ally. "I thought it was just a dream last night! You guys are still real! Sorry, I interrupted, also, take what ever looks good for breakfast guys." Both Harry and I sighed in relief, Ally was such a fangirl. It wasn't even possible. _

_Loudly, my stomach grumbled in hunger, following by the same growl but in a different stomach, in other words, Harry was just as hungry as I was. _

_"Babe, shouldn't we get something to eat?" I finally asked. Harry nodded eagerly. "Boo Bear, what do you want to eat? I want to cook something for you! Anything you want!" Haz stated. _

_I chuckled lightly, when I realized, I didn't quite want anything more than just a cereal. _

_"Haz, is it okay if I just have a simple cereal?" I questioned nervously. Harry's beautiful excited smile faded, just as I mentioned the word cereal. "No. I. Am. Making. You. An. Omelette. If. Not. You. Do. Not. Get. A. Breakfast." Harry declared. Knowing there was no point in arguing with the brunette, I agreed on his omelette by nodding. Satisfied, Hazza walked into the kitchen into the small room in which I had previously been in last night. "You will notice, that it's going to be the best omelette you have ever tried. Just saying" Haz informed me to what was coming at me. _

_"I bet, you know Haz, you're so cute when you cook, your big eyes just have that little sparkle, I honestly could just eat you up" I finished as my cutie started to blush. I knew it was cheesy, but I liked it_

**_Present Moment._**

I smiled towards Harry's direction, this moment could not be anymore perfect. "Lets go have a special day to celebrate Louis and Harry's FINALLY getting together!" Zayn suggested while grinning widely. All of agreed on having yet another fun day with each other. This day was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Niall's P.O.V**

Well its about bloody time those two got together! I swear if they didn't get together soon, Louis was going to die, and Harry was going to lose his mind! As would have the rest of us if they didn't get together soon! The two were inseparable and destined for each other!

I glanced over towards Ally's direction, and I noticed she had an ENORMOUS smile plastered on her face. I still thought it was adorable. I was still confused with whether Ally and I were dating or not. I didn't care, I acted as if she was my princess and I was her prince.

I needed to find a way to ask her out, an original way. Maybe I could play a song for her. Perhaps a song on the guitar, maybe I could get the lads to help out and Austin's friends as well. I know just the song! Lets just hope she likes The Beatles…

* * *

**Zayn's P.O.V**

What's this with Nialler and Ally getting very close? Its not that I'm jealous, because I'm not, I'm waiting on Per, but the only thing that bothers me is that they just met yesterday and now Niall is deciding she's his soul mate? No, I am refusing to let this happen. He cannot simply fall in love with a girl within a day of meeting her. This isn't right. But shouldn't I be a supportive mate and let him be with the girl he fancies? Why am I even worrying about this? It's his life after all. "Its because you don't want him to end up heart broken." The little voice in the back of my head annoyingly interrupted.

After I had suggested to-go out and celebrate, we all agreed to spend the day the Miami Beach. The lads and I returned to our hotel and all took a shower and packed everything we would need for the day. After this day, we would be doing an interview in New York. Meaning, we will have to by force depart the members of Team Austin & Ally. To be honest, I don't want to leave them. In a matter of hours, I have grown quite fond of them.

"Isn't Ally so perfect? Its not even possible." Niall sighed to himself. He was head over heals in love with this girl. I still don't understand it, but I'll let him be. Harry smirked over towards Louis as he whispered something in his ears. Louis' eyes light up as Harry spoke to him. Harry, still smirking, took Louis' hand as he dragged a very excited Louis towards the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Liam, Niall and I dashed quietly towards the bathroom door. The second we literally arrived, we heard something smash onto the door along with several smashed on the wall. I swear if Harry and Louis aren't careful we're going to have to pay the bill for breaking the hotel.

Suddenly the water turned on, and so did many moans screaming each others names. Liam's eyes widened, as we all knew where this was going.

* * *

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for making this one as short as it is, but I haven't had time to write in a while. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I cut it shorter. ;( I honestly wanted Zayn and Liam to have their moment, but my ideas get jumbled up. **

**Anyway, any Beatles fans out there? Holla At Me! Anyway, if you are, watch Across The Universe. It's a masterpiece; I literally fell in love with that movie. It's not even possible. **

**Beliebers? We need some mashups. ;) I found this website for JBFF. **

**Haha Anyway, I think this may be my last update before summer break. Because finals are coming soon and I need to focus on my studies, but not to worry, I'll be back in the end of June most likely when finals are over. This is literally breaking my heart because I love writing this story. It's the story I am most proud of out of the few I have. So don't be waiting for an update until June/July. I'll make it extra long for you guys don't worry ;). Anyway, tips, advice, suggestions for Chapter 7?**

**AND AND! If you are a Directioner, go to this AWESOME website:**

**I love the stories on there. Especially the Larry stories, only they get HEATED… if you uh know what I mean ;) **

** FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR**

** .com**

**the-auslly-shipper OUT! Ciao everyone see you in like the end of June :)**


	7. Surprise Surprise! (I'm Back)

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN, SHAWTY'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND! AHAHA! WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM the-auslly-shipper WRITING CHAPTER SEVEN OF OUR BEAUTIFUL STORY, HOW ONE DIRECTION FELL IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON! So due to recent events, my last final has been canceled and so that gives me a head start to write on my story! **

**AS USUAL, WE HAVE OUR SHOUTOUTS! **

**Wendy: haha introduce me anytime. Thank you for all the support bbg (:**

**BelieberNation: Swaggy name by the way ;) anyway, thank you for reading, you said it was the second time reading, you can't even imagine the huge smile I had plastered on my face when I saw that. Thank you (:**

**Raeganb123: I hope I got the name right. Anyway, thank you and I know try writing the story, its hard when you have so many OTP's for one fandom. Anyway thanks for reading (:**

**GatorChomp4418: Oh trust me bbg their moment is on its way, patience is a virtue (; haha thank you for the support and reading, also thank you for the shoutout on your story. I had the biggest smile on my face when I saw you started a sequel! Anyway keep updating (: **

**Sissyrules13: the wait is over hun, I am here and updating (: Thanks for reading! (: **

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, we now commence our journey to a planet called "FANFICTION" It's the world's greatest invention known to man kind. **

**Lets recap shall we?**

* * *

**_Previously on How One Direction Fell In Love With Ally Dawson…_**

"_Isn't Ally so perfect? Its not even possible." Niall sighed to himself. He was head over heals in love with this girl. I still don't understand it, but I'll let him be. Harry smirked over towards Louis as he whispered something in his ears. Louis' eyes light up as Harry spoke to him. Harry, still smirking, took Louis' hand as he dragged a very excited Louis towards the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Liam, Niall and I dashed quietly towards the bathroom door. The second we literally arrived, we heard something smash onto the door along with several smashes on the wall. I swear if Harry and Louis aren't careful we're going to have to pay the bill for breaking the hotel. _

_Suddenly the water turned on, and so did many moans screaming each others names. Liam's eyes widened, as we all knew where this was going._

* * *

**Present Time**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Isn't Niall so perfect? I mean the way his crystal blue eyes shimmer in the sunlight, its so breathtaking, don't you think? I also like the way his laugh intoxicates the room, like you want to laugh along, its so attracting. And the way he smiles, its like " I asked Trish, as she eyed me oddly.

"Fantastic, now c'mon Ally, we need to get ready for the beach, I'm pretty sure Niall is gonna want to swim or surf, so GET YOUR SWIM SUIT ON GIRL! WE NEED TO GET MOVIN'" Trish exclaimed. I nodded reasonably, of course, she's right, if I wanna impress Niall, I'm going to have to step up my game, I think once or twice Austin has taught me how to surf, it can't be that hard; I thought to myself.

Trish was already dressed for the beach, she was wearing her cheetah print swim suit with a navy blue beach dress that waved until her knees. She had a black sun hat covering her face from the sun. I had to choose between my black and neon pink bikini and matching bikini thong, or my neon pink bikini with electric green bikini thong.

Deciding today was a nice day to be black and mysterious, I went with the black and pink bikini.

**5 Minutes Later**

I stepped out of the practice room wearing my black bikini and a floral sundress that reached to my knees. Calmly, I looked out the railing in front of the stairs to see 3 pair of annoyed eyes on me. "Ally, we've been ready for like half an hour, what took you so long?" Austin exaggerated, as I rolled my eyes. "Oh five minutes won't kill you now will it Austy?" I fake pouted as I baby talked with Austin using the terrible nickname Kira invented for him, which he always hated. Austin responded by pouting whilst Dez and Trish were laughing their bum's off.

I smiled happily as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Austin calmly walked over to me, pulling me in to a hug, or so I thought was going to be a hug. Just as I opened my arms, he grabbed my waist and placed me on his shoulder. Meaning, he was carrying me. I was giggling like crazy as well as my three other goof balls I have as friends. "Austin… Haha Put me down!" I protested while laughing.

"Love, you aren't Jimmy, you aren't allowed to protest" A British voice replied, and being the Directioner I am, I knew exactly who said it. Louis William Tomlinson. I shot my head towards the direction the voice came from, as I met his gorgeous crystal diamonds he calls eyes. Thankfully that second, Austin gracefully placed me back on my two feet.

"Hey guys! I thought we were meeting at the beach, why are you guys at Sonic Boom?" Austin puzzled. To this they all chuckled and Harry responded "Well, we've been in Miami for two days. We have no clue where the beach is. And Paul was too lazy to search up directions so he brought us here. That lazy bloke"

**A/N: Obviously they've been to Miami, but lets pretend for the sake of the story they haven't yea?**

We all nodded implying we understud, how could we be so dumb, of course, they didn't know where it is, they're from England/Ireland for crying out loud.

"Wow sorry guys, we forgot you guys aren't from here." Trish replied apologetically as they smiled. "S'alright, we should have said something." Zayn shyly replied. "No worries, lets just go to the beach! I hope I packed my glue!" Dez wondered. We all rolled our eye as we all knew how Dez was, even the boys.

Just as I was about to pick up my bag, I was suddenly lifted by two strong tanned arms. The toned body, which I recognized easily, carried me in a bridal style. "Austin put me down!" I giggled while trying to sound serious. "Um, how about No!" Austin chuckled along. "QUICK BOYS! GET HER THINGS! WE'RE GOING TO THROW HER IN THE OCEAN!" Austin told the guys, half joking, half truthfully. "Austin Monica Moon, if I get thrown in that water, you are going down with me!" I warned mostly serious but the other part was joking.

"That's alright with me" Austin replied along with a chuckle. All of the guys and Trish dashed towards the beach as they chucked their things on the ground as Austin led the way towards the water.

Suddenly, I felt Austin shiver on me. I glanced at my surroundings, and, he was in the water. Well this will be interesting.

"Lets go have some fun!" Austin seductively whispered in my ears. Suddenly, his grip tightened, as he started to run deeper into the ocean. Without warning he stopped as the water reached his stomach. Meaning, if he dropped me, I would be in pretty deep, like to upper stomach.

I quickly glanced behind him to see the guys with water guns squirting each other while laughing. Whilst I was about to be dropped into the ice cold blue wonder.

Before I knew what was happening, Austin was "dropping" me into the water, "AUSTIN DON'T YOU DARE!" I warned, as I heard him laughing. "Ready Alls? 1...2...DROP!" was the last thing I heard after, he and I were both wet.

**(A/N: Not in the way you think you dirty mofo ;) they're not wet for each other yet babes. Nah I'm just playin' hahah)**

I opened my eyes in the salty water, to see Austin smiling cheekily at me. That boy. Suddenly, I was freezing cold. And Austin, being Austin obviously noticed. Austin swam closer to me, wrapping his arms around my smaller body.

I smiled at Austin, as I realized oxygen is necessary as a living being. Austin must have noticed too, as he pointed upward, meaning lets catch our breaths.

As we stud up We were squirted by water going from five different directions. I thought they were supposed to go in One Direction?

**A/N: I know, I'm a loser.**

"Hey! Haha! Guys! Cut! It! Out!" Austin protested while laughing.

"Alright lads, they've had enough! Lets play a game!" Liam suggested.

Happily, we all agreed. I glanced over towards the "Larry Stylinson" corner, as I saw Harry whispering something to Louis. Louis, looked over at Harry and nodded. Out of the blue, Harry lifted Louis onto his shoulders leading Liam to lift Niall on his shoulders, leading Austin to lift ME on to his shoulders.

After several protests, I gave up as the guys started shoving each other trying to knock the other down. Austin and I joined in momentarily after Zayn started refereeing who was out and who wasn't.

After many laughs and many shoves, Louis and Harry were out, it was just Niall and Liam and Austin and I alone. "Haha, this is going to be good!" I smirked evilly. As Niall smirked in return, gesturing he was prepared.

Liam started shoving Austin, causing me to wobble, hens the point of the game to knock us out. But Austin gripped onto my legs causing me to regain my balance. It was a good thing Austin was strong, or else we'd loose. Quickly, I placed my arms in position to push Niall off. Him being so skinny, it shouldn't be that hard to shove him off.

"You're going down Baby Nando's," I giggled. As Niall tried to shove me off, causing him to fall back a little bit, but regained balance afterwards.

"I think Austin & Ally are going to win, don't you love?" Louis commented as I smirked to myself. "Nah, Liam is quite strong, I think the Niam team will win," Harry commented as I shook my head in disapproval. "C'mon Ally! One more push and they're out!" Austin encouraged. I gained all my strength and pushed Niall hard enough for Liam to lose balance and both fell in the icy water.

"Yes! Austin & Ally win again! We are unbeatable!" Austin chanted as I raised my arms in victory! "We're the A-Team aren't we Austin?" I giggled as I looked down at my best friend. "Yea, we are!" Austin smiled sweetly.

The next round was different teams to make it fair for Zayn, even thought he couldn't swim. So now I was on Niall, Liam carrying Zayn, and Harry on Louis. Those two are inseparable, leaving Austin to ref for us.

The finale was Harry and Louis against Niall and I, and we lost. According to the guys, it was because we paired the two smallest members together.

I glanced over to Dez and Trish to see them both building sand castles. Trish's was lazy and sloppy, while Dez's showed true dedication and patience.

"Hey guys, lets go hang out with Dez and Trish, and maybe we can dump em' in the water!" Austin suggested as we all agreed.

**5 to 6 hours after many laughs and surfs…**

* * *

**Liam's P.O.V**

The once blue skies, were now painted in orange, pink and yellow. We had spent most of the day laughing or playing in the sand, or simply enjoying the sunlight.

After a beautiful day, Niall decided his stomach couldn't handle the hunger anymore so he practically shoved us into the limo pleading Paul to take us to the nearest restaurant.

Luckily for Niall, it was a McDonald's. We sat there enjoying our meals and just enjoying our company with each other.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!

My phone buzzed signalling I had a phone call. My mind puzzled as I saw the caller ID. It was Simon.

What could he want? We were on our break and we just finished our tours.

Rapidly, I exited the fast food restaurant leaving me more private with Simon. Calmly, I answered his call.

"Hello Liam, its Simon, how was the contest? Were the winners nice? How are you guys? Enjoying your well deserved break?" Simon interrogated as if I were on a talk show.

"Hello Simon, the contest was great, we're actually still with the winners, we had a smashing time with them, the lads and I thought it wouldn't hurt to spend another day with them. It would seem Niall has developed a crush on the winner. He's not the only one however. Anyway, yes we are enjoying our break thank you" I replied happily.

"Well Liam, you must be wondering why I called you. Yes?" He asked as if reading my mind. "Affirmative" I simply responded

"I do hope you and the boys like Miami Liam. I am pleased to tell you that your break has been extended by two months! And I bought you and the lads some flats! I presume Louis and Harry will be sharing, so I bought four flats. I have bought them to accommodate what you boys like, so your flat will have your style. They are all in the same community but not the same building. Therefore, the boys can't loose themselves while still having privacy. Paul has dropped off your belongings from the hotel and just tell him to give you each your keys. I hope to see you in about six months!" He happily explained.

Quickly I thanked him before hanging up and re-entering the fast food restaurant. As I entered, I explained the plan about staying and almost immediately, Harry and Louis offered to go to their new place.

After arriving to Harry and Louis' new flat, the boys offered for everyone to stay over, because it was starting to get late and it was the least we could do to show how much fun we've had in the past weekend.

* * *

** Niall's P.O.V**

"Guys, its really a nice apartment and all, but we can't stay here, we don't have clothes to wear in the morning, or at night" Austin explained. I chuckled lightly "Austin, don't worry, you can borrow some of Liam's clothes, Dez, you can borrow some of Louis' clothes. Trish can borrow some of Zayn's clothes, and Ally can borrow some of my clothes" I explained the plan. Everyone seemed to be okay with it and they decided to stay.

"Lets watch some movies on Netflix or something!" Harry suggested as we all got comfortable for some movies.

"How about some horror movies?" Louis suggested as he curled up to his boyfriend, when I immediately protested, I hated horror movies; they make me terrified I can't sleep for months.

"Nialler don't worry, I'm sure Ally will cuddle with you if you get scared." Louis teased knowing I hated those movies.

* * *

**3-4 hours later.**

"Niall…" Ally whispered to my ear. The lights were flashing dimly due to the movie, yet I could see her perfectly. "Yea love?" I whispered quietly. "Can you take me to your flat so we can change? I don't wanna watch this movie any longer and I'm tired" Ally pleaded, she probably didn't like the movie either.

"Of course love" I removed the blankets off of me along with the bowl of popcorn as I reached out to grab her hand. We both got up until the lights flashed on. "Where are you two going?" Zayn asked as he noticed Ally and I were just about to leave.

"Ally and I are going to my place to get some clothes" I answered as all six eyes eye me as if we're just leaving to have some fun… "We'll be back soon guys!" Ally tiredly replied.

**at my flat**

I stepped into the building next door to Liam's, "Alright Niall, you're flat is the penthouse, just like Louis and Harry's flat. Also use protection lad" Paul informed me I as my face started to warm up. Luckily Ally hadn't been listening.

"Paul, we're going back to the Larry house hold, we're just here to get some clothes to change into. Plus you know I am not like that, Harold is, thank God we're staying in their flat before certain things happen…" I quietly explained while Paul nodded.

"Niall, lets go check out your new apartment!" Ally practically squealed in excitement. "Haha alright jumpy, lets go see my new flat!"

We eagerly rode up the elevator as my eyes widened to what I was seeing.

The walls were entirely painted with Ireland colors, green, orange and white. The furniture was leather and coloured silver. The kitchen had a large and wide metallic refrigerator with water system on it, along with a freezer underneath the fridge. The pantry was walk-in and filled with food. There was a regular seized oven but metallic like the fridge. Man, Simon really knows how to pick a flat eh; I thought to myself.

"Hey Ally lets go find my room yea?" I suggested, as I received a happy nod from the beauty.

I led Ally down the hallway where I found something that looked like a guest room, huh maybe Ally could move in here. The room consisted of silver furniture such as drawers and a night table. There was a twin seize bed set and prepared with dark green bed sheets. The room walls were painted green. The room itself reminded me of Slytherin house in Hogwarts.

"Well, this looks like it's a guest room, it kinda reminds me of Slytherin if you asked me." Ally giggled as I pointed out the obvious.

"Niall, I think the room at the end of the hall is your room." Ally pointed out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents, it would seem this is where I'll be stopping, this was kinda a filler for now, part two will be posted soon. I really rushed into it and yes it was kinda boring but it will get better. If y'all have any suggestions I am more than happy to take a look at them (: Also I'd like to make a suggestion for a story, there is this awesome Austin & Ally/One Direction story that really inspired me to write this story. It's called : You Turned Around and You Stole My Heart. Its amazing! Anyway that's it for now my beautiful readers. Thank You so much for the support (: Well until next time ladies and gents**

**This is the-auslly-shipper, OUT! (: **


	8. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

**A/N: OK! So this is not an update but PLEASE READ!**

**I am thinking about writing a new story, but its an R5 story. **

**If you want to be in it, its about mythical creatures, so you can choose to be human or a creature. **

**You can either be a best friend of someone, or be someone's girlfriend. Like Ryland has someone, Ross has Laura, and Rydel has Ellington. So you can either be a creature or human and girlfriend or best friend. Which ever is fine! **

**OK so here's the thing. If you are interested in being in the story, you have to review this chapter and answer the following. **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Pairing : Best Friend/Girlfriend **

**Paired With (Ex: Raura or Rydellington, or Caini) :**

**Physical Description (Ex: Hair, eyes, lips etc.):**

**Biography (Tell me somethings about yourself for the story):**

**Smart/Dumb:**

**Depressed/Happy:**

**Human/Creature:**

**Random Fun Facts That Can Be Useful For the Story:**

**If you are interested in being in my new story, make yourself sound as interesting as possible. And also, I may not post for the story until I'm further in to this one. The story by the way will be called : Creatures of The Night. **

**To know when I am posting the new story, press on that follow Author button on the bottom and if you like this story, tell a friend, or review it up (: **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I will update on this story for real thought in a few days. By the most in a weeks time. **

**the-auslly-shipper OUT! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**


	9. I am so so so so sorry its making me cry

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry. I truly am. **

**This is breaking my heart to have to do this. But I have to delete the story, or else it can be removed. Because apparently I am not allowed to use real people in this site I have to either delete it or have it removed. In the previous chapters I have been warned to delete it, but since I love writing this I chose to ignore it. So now they're more people telling me to delete it. I guess its what I'll have to do. **

**Fortunately, I will continue this story on Wattpad. So this is the end for now. I will continue it. I love writing this story, and thanks for everyone of you who has read and reviewed my story. I'm so so so so sorry. **

**the-auslly-shipper ;(**

**Find me on Wattpad :shawtymane01 **

**I love you guys **


End file.
